FMA Revisited : Edward Elric
by Kaozemarmotte
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist revisité depuis le point de vue de Ed
1. Celui qui s'est brûlé les ailes Part 1

_Attention c'est long, et si j'en ai le courage et que je fais tous les épisodes, ça promet de me faire un beau pavé de 1000 pages XP  
Ceci est ma première fanfic vrai de vrai, où j'utilise les personnages de la série vrais de vrais. Cependant le terme de fanfic me gêne, parce que même si c'est un travail de fan, je n'ai vraiment rien inventé. Pour résumer simplement, j'ai juste tenté de raconter l'histoire en prenant le point de vue de Ed. Résultat on perd beaucoup du côté comique et on en gagne beaucoup du côté angsty, mais tant pis. J'ai très envie d'aussi prendre le point de vue de tous les autres personnages, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je m'en veux de ne pas être capable d'écrire mes propres histoires et de me contenter de pomper celles des autres, alors je prends ça comme un exercice d'écriture ;  
Même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour me mettre dans la tête de Ed et non dans la mienne, c'est pas si évident et de plus je trouve que mon style est très pompeux. Je hais le passé simple, mais malheureusement (ou heureusement ? °.°), je l'emplois vraiment automatiquement…Je suis nase en description aussi mais si vous avez vu la série vous n'avez pas besoin de plus de descriptions que ça XP  
Je me base principalement sur l'anime mais je pense que je vais mélanger avec manga (et je vais sûrement caser le scénario des jeux quelques part) pour faire de FMA et de son univers ce que j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'ils soient. De même pour ses personnages d'ailleurs, d'où la sous-catégorie angst, mon genre de fanfic préféré de toutes façons ; Je pense que je vais aussi mettre quelques éléments de fanfics mais il faudrait que je demande l'autorisation à leurs auteurs respectifs ;  
All credits go to : Hiromu Arakawa et toute l'équipe du manga, toute l'équipe de l'anime, TKM-Fansubs, Dybex et Funanimation, Toriyama-World, Anime-Source, Memory for You, et tous ceux qui ont travaillés de prêt ou de loin sur FMA ;  
J'ai aussi adapté les dialogues tout en y restant fidèle, et j'ai rajouté quelques petits détails venant des versions américaines et françaises et qui n'étaient pas dans la version originale. Enfin, tout est dans les notes  
Si jamais quelqu'un lit ça, review please please, je sais que c'est très long mais j'aimerai au moins savoir si c'est agréable à lire ou si je dois encore faire des efforts de ce côté-là. Et si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographes -- ;  
Au fait, attention spoilers anime et spoilers manga bien sûr, ça serait très difficile de faire sans là XP  
Et maintenant je blablate que dans les notes, promis . ; (arf plus de 20 notes, je suis terrible XP)_

_

* * *

_

L'alchimie est une science qui consiste à comprendre la structure de la matière, et à la décomposer pour pouvoir la remodeler. Si on la maîtrise, elle est capable de transformer du simple plomb en or. Cependant c'est avant tout une science, et elle donc soumise aux lois de la nature. Par exemple, on ne peut créer un objet d'une certaine masse qu'à partir d'un objet d'une masse égale. C'est le principe d'échange équivalent.  
Le principe d'équivalence signifie donc que pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut sacrifier quelque chose d'une valeur équivalente en échange.  
C'était peut-être une leçon… qu'on ne peut rien gagner sans faire de sacrifices.

**Février 1910, Rizenbull (1)  
**

"Fini ! m'exclamai-je alors que j'achevais de tracer le cercle de transmutation.  
Je me tournai vers mon frère.  
- Al ? Tu es prêt ?  
Il avait l'air complètement terrifié et se contenta d'acquiescer.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassurai-je. Tout est parfait  
J'étais vraiment sûr de moi. Dehors la pluie tombait en trombes, nous assurant que nous ne serions pas dérangé.  
- Allons-y ! m'écriai-je avec enthousiasme.  
Al acquiesça de nouveau sans dire un mot. Nous plaçâmes tous deux les mains sur le cercle qui réagit et se mit à briller. Un vent puissant se mis à souffler, partant du centre. Des petits éclairs surgissaient d'un peu partout. C'était magique. C'était la première fois que je tentais une transmutation de cette envergure, et je trouvais ça magnifique. Al avait visiblement oublié ses craintes et émit un murmure d'admiration, éblouit lui aussi par la beauté de l'opération  
La lumière qui se dégageait du cercle me réchauffait vraiment le cœur. J'étais tellement remplie d'espoir que j'avais l'impression que j'allais éclater. C'était cette lumière qui allait me rendre ma mère, et on allait pouvoir de nouveau vivre heureux tous les trois, comme avant.  
Mais si tout se passait toujours comme on le souhaite, le monde serait parfait. Il y eut soudainement un éclair plus puissant et violent que les autres, la lumière pris une teinte violette, et je sentis au fond de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Al…

----

"Al ! AL ! appelai-je de toutes mes forces. Alphonse !  
A côté de moi, il n'y avait plus que ses vêtements, étalés là comme si leur propriétaire s'était soudainement évaporé.  
- Merde, c'est pas possible, sanglotai-je. Tout était parfait, ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça !  
La douleur me rappela à l'ordre  
- MERDE ! criai-je de toutes mes forces. Ça a pris mon bras !  
Ma jambe gauche comme mon bras droit n'étaient plus qu'une fontaine de sang. J'avais mal. Vraiment mal, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de ne rien sentir. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Al, où était passé Al ? Et…   
- Maman….  
Est-ce qu'au moins nous avions réussi ? Est-ce que maman était revenue ? Je relevai péniblement la tête. Il y avait tellement de fumée que je ne voyais rien, mais j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.  
Tout à coup je vis un bras remuer. Un accès de joie m'envahit  
- Maman ! m'écriait-je.  
Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait des choses étranges à côté du bras… On aurait dit des os... Et des organes… Des os et des organes assemblés dans une grotesque parodie d'humain. Un monstre. Nous avions créé un monstre.  
Je n'arrivais plus à prononcer le moindre son. La fumée se dissipa alors suffisamment pour que je puisse voir la tête de la créature. On aurait dit qu'elle était à l'envers. Elle poussait des petits gémissements et avait l'air d'être à l'agonie. Ses yeux brillaient de la même lueur violette qui avait émané de la transmutation lorsqu'elle avait commencé à déraper. C'était vraiment horrible à voir. Et ce n'était pas maman.  
Je hurlais de plus belle.

**Celui qui s'est brûlé les ailes - Part 1 (2)  
**

**Frontière Est d'Amestris, 1914**

Du sable… du sable à perte de vue. Rien que du sable.  
- Je crève de faim….  
J'étais épuisé, la chaleur était insupportable (sans compter les beaux radiateurs qu'étaient mes automails (3), et en plus de ça j'avais vraiment faim et soif, la totale. Je senti mes jambes se dérober sous moi et m'étalai lamentablement dans le sable.  
- Si au moins y'avait un peu d'herbe, je pourrais la transmuter en pain et le manger, marmonnai-je.  
A ma grande surprise, Al ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourtant l'idée même de faire du pain avec de l'herbe était complètement stupide et méritait une réaction (4). Je me rendis soudain compte de son absence. Où était-il passé ? Et comment était-il possible de perdre une armure de plus de deux mètres au milieu de trois grains de sables? Je me redressai et me mis à le chercher frénétiquement des yeux.  
- Al ! Al ! T'es où !  
Le soleil m'aveuglait, je n'avais vraiment pas les idées claires et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Le lien entre l'âme d'Al et l'armure était depuis le début totalement instable et imprévisible(5) , et aucun de nous deux ne savaient combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir. Et s'il avait vraiment disparu, qu'il s'était évaporé ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
- Al ? Al ! l'appelai-je plus fort  
Sa voix métallique me répondit soudain, paraissant sortir du sol.  
- Je suis là ! Dessous !  
Tout à coup une main surgit du sable et me saisit la jambe. Les pires romans d'épouvantes (6) que j'avais pu lire me revinrent soudainement à l'esprit et je me mis à hurler en tentant de me dégager.  
- Aide-moi Nii-san (7) ! implora la voix de Al  
Je repris mes esprits. J'étais vraiment stupide.  
- Tu t'es encore enlisé ? réalisai-je.  
Énervé mais soulagé, je creusai le sol le plus rapidement possible pour le déterrer. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais cette fois j'étais vraiment exténué et j'eut l'impression de fournir trois fois plus d'efforts qu'habituellement. Tant bien que mal, je réussis à le dégager suffisamment pour qu'il arrive à sortir tout seul  
- Merci Nii-san ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme en se redressant.  
Je m'écroulai une fois de plus à terre et tentai tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle.  
- Ça va, Nii-san ? demanda innocemment Al  
Je me sentis en colère contre lui. J'étais en train de mourir d'épuisement, de faim et de chaleur, et lui il n'avait aucun problème et me posait des questions stupides l'air de rien !  
- Non ça va pas, et si tu refais ça je te laisse derrière ! lui criai-je, énervé.  
- Mais…  
- Y'a pas de mais qui tienne !  
Je me levai soudainement et lui donnai un violent coup de pied dans le ventre… C'est mal de taper son petit frère mais je le faisais uniquement parce que je savais qu'il ne sentirait rien et que dans tous les cas, ça me soulagerait. Malheureusement son plastron céda sous le coup et tout le sable qui s'était infiltré dans son armure se déversa sur moi et m'ensevelit (8). Je n'en pouvais plus  
- Al…, commençai-je d'un ton menaçant  
Prévoyant ma réaction, il avait déjà pris de l'avance Je m'extirpai d'un coup de ma prison de sable et me lançait à sa poursuite.  
- Attends-moi Al !  
- Non je ne t'attendrais pas !  
Je ne savais pas où je trouvais la force de lui courir après alors que j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement quelques minutes auparavant, mais la colère me donnait des ailes et je ne n'étais pas prêt d'abandonner la course.  
- Arrête toi Al !  
- Non je ne m'arrêterai pas !  
- Attends-moi ou arrête toi, hurlais-je, mais fais l'un des deux !  
- Je ne sais pas quoi choisir !  
Pauvre Al, je le terrorisais visiblement. Mon souffle me lâcha et je m'écroulai encore une fois par terre. Je me demandais si j'étais vraiment en train d'expérimenter ce qu'étaient la faim et la soif ou si ce n'était qu'une illusion et une faiblesse de ma part. Al s'arrêta enfin et m'aida à me relever  
- Regarde Nii-san, Lior est juste là ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en pointant du doigt la ville qui se dressait juste en face de nous.

Nous étions enfin arrivé, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. J'étais tellement crevé que je ne fis aucun commentaire et nous pénétrâmes dans la ville. Je me traînais plus que je n'avançais et je ne pris même pas la peine de jeter un œil autour de moi pour examiner le décor environnant(9). Il régnait toutefois une odeur très forte qu'il était impossible de ne pas remarquer, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier, et honnêtement, je m'en foutais.  
- Tout va bien Nii-san ? demanda Al de nouveau.  
C'est pas vrai, il le faisait exprès ou quoi ! Peut-être que c'était de l'ironie, ou une forme subtile d'humour de sa part…  
- Non ça ne va pas, et c'est de ta faute vu que tu ne t'es pas arrêté !  
- Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit se serait arrêté s'il était poursuivi par un grand frère furax, même si on le lui avait demandé gentiment.  
Un point pour lui.  
- Raa la ferme (10) …, soupirai-je.  
Mon corps me rappela soudainement à l'ordre et j'oubliai immédiatement ma querelle avec Al.  
- J'ai soif…, gémit-je.  
Juste quand je prononçais ces mots, un bruit mélodieux résonna dans mes oreilles. J'en cherchais rapidement la source de mes yeux. Oui pas d'erreur, c'était bien le bruit d'une fontaine, et c'était bien une fontaine qui se dressait à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi. J'étais soudainement aux anges !  
- De l'eau… C'est de l'eau ! Je courai à toute vitesse vers la fontaine.  
- Nii-san !  
C'était inutile de tenter de m'arrêter. J'étais vraiment surexcité à la perspective de pouvoir enfin me désaltérer et j'avais l'impression de voler.  
- A boire à boire à boire à boire ! criai-je de joie  
Je me penchais par-dessus le rebord de la fontaine avec enthousiasme, prêt à plonger ma tête dans l'eau, mais son aspect de me freina immédiatement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, la fontaine était remplie d'un liquide rouge et odorant et ce n'était sûrement pas de l'eau.  
- Alors c'était ça que je sentais depuis tout à l'heure…  
C'était sans conteste une fontaine à vin. J'étais tellement déçu que je ne fus même pas choqué par l'existence même d'une fontaine aussi légendaire. Al finit par me rejoindre et remarqua mon trouble  
- Nii-san ?  
Je saisis une des tasses accrochées au rebord et la remplie pour examiner le liquide de plus prêt et bien m'assurer que ce n'était pas simplement de l'eau colorée ou quoique ce soit que j'aurai pu boire.  
- Du sang ? demanda Al, se penchant sur moi.  
- C'est du vin rouge, le corrigeai-je, accablé.  
Une fontaine de… sang ? Parfois mon frère avait vraiment des idées morbides…  
- Hé !  
Un homme en colère me saisit soudainement par la capuche (11) et se mis à me secouer  
- Les enfants n'ont pas le droit de se servir ici !  
Je ne réagis pas. J'avais tellement soif que je me sentais au bord des larmes, et d'ailleurs j'étais prêt à vider tout le contenu de la fontaine, eau ou vin. Al parut le remarquer et vola à mon secours.  
- Euh non vous vous trompez monsieur, Nii-san meurt juste de soif et on ne savait pas que c'était du vin, on vous le jure !  
Remarquant notre apparence, le vieil homme me relâcha soudainement et éclata de rire.  
- Des touristes hein ?  
C'était le propriétaire d'une échoppe qui faisait face à la fontaine et il nous y conduisit sans plus attendre. Il me servit le verre de jus d'orange le plus rafraîchissant et désaltérant que je n'ai jamais bu de toute ma vie  
- Excusez-moi ! Des voyageurs comme vous ne pouvaient pas savoir que c'était une fontaine de vin ! s'exclama-t-il, toujours hilare.  
Ça faisait tellement du bien de boire !  
- La ville de Lior doit vraiment être très riche pour avoir une fontaine à vin, remarquai-je.  
- Oh oui ! répondit le vieux avec enthousiasme. Et tout ça c'est grâce à…  
Il s'interrompit et paru se souvenir de quelque chose  
- Oh, j'oubliais…  
Il appuya sur un interrupteur. La radio posée sur le toit (12) s'alluma et commença à diffuser une musique mystique. La musique semblait venir de tous les côtés et surpris, je regardai autour de moi et constatai que tout le monde avait une radio semblable et l'avait allumé au même moment. Mon regard se posa sur une femme à la fenêtre de l'immeuble opposé qui avait mis sa radio sur le rebord et l'écoutait d'un air béat. Tous les habitants semblaient avoir fait de même afin d'en faire profiter le maximum de personne  
- A vous, les enfants de Dieu, qui vivez sur cette terre…  
Je fis la grimace, comprenant de quoi il s'en retournait  
- Priez et vous serez sauvés. Le Dieu-Soleil Léto vous illumine de sa lumière.  
La voix appartenait vraisemblablement à un homme d'un certain âge. Elle était très calme et apaisante. Tout le monde s'était mis à prier en l'écoutant religieusement. Impressionnant, et vraiment effrayant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Al qui avait l'air tout aussi gêné.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est, une émission religieuse ? demandai-je au vieil homme sans le regarder pour masquer mon trouble. C'est vraiment zarb (13), ajoutai-je  
Il s'arrêta immédiatement de prier et posa les mains sur ses hanches en nous regardant d'un air désapprobateur  
- Vous faîtes une drôle de paire tous les deux ! Toi tu portes des gants dans le désert et lui se balade dans une armure et vous nous trouvez « zarb » (14) ?  
Je sirotai mon troisième verre de jus d'orange affalé sur le comptoir sans lui prêter attention (15)  
- En tant qu'incarnation de Léto et votre guide… continuait la radio  
Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir et demanda soudain  
- Vous êtes des artistes de rue ?  
Je crachai de surprise dans mon verre, projetant du jus d'orange partout (16)  
- Hé le vieux, tu m'as bien regardé ? D'où tu sors ça ! m'écriai-je, vexé  
- Si vous n'êtes pas des artistes ambulants, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien avoir à faire ici ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux  
Je soupirai.  
- On cherche quelque chose…  
Je préférai changer de sujet et m'affalai de nouveau sur le comptoir.  
- Alors, de quoi ça parle cette émission ?  
- C'est le sermon du seigneur Cornello, répondit-il, choqué.  
Comme si c'était évident.  
- Et c'est qui ça ?  
Il me regarda comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre  
- Vous ne connaissez pas le messager du Dieu-Soleil Léto ? s'étrangla-t-il.  
Je ne voyais vraiment ce qu'il y avait de si étonnant à ça, et même si je n'avais plus soif j'étais toujours aussi crevé et je n'avais aucune envie de me battre.  
- C'est pour ça que je vous pose la question…, répondis-je d'un ton las.  
Un homme accoudé de l'autre côté du comptoir s'approcha, une grande chope de bière à la main, et eut l'air de juger qu'il était de son devoir d'éclairer ma lanterne (17)  
- Le seigneur Cornello est capable de réaliser des miracles !  
- C'est grâce à lui que cette cité perdue dans le désert est devenu aussi riche, ajouta un second client, aussi barbu que le premier était chauve  
- C'est vraiment un homme fantastique ! s'exclama un troisième avec enthousiasme.  
- Oui, il fait de vrais miracles !  
Toute la population semblait décidée à s'agglomérer autour de moi pour me convaincre de la grandeur de ce seigneur Cornello. Je préférai me boucher les oreilles plutôt que de devoir écouter plus de sornettes. Je décidai qu'il était plus sage de m'éclipser.  
- Je ne m'intéresse pas à la religion… On y va Al !  
- D…d'accord.  
Il se leva sans faire attention et cogna le toit dans sa précipitation, faisant tomber la radio qui s'écrasa au sol en petit morceaux. Le vieux hurla comme si on venait de briser son vase le plus précieux  
- Ah…, commença Al, confus  
- Et voilà monsieur, c'est ce qui arrive quand on se balade dans des déguisements bizarres ! cria le vieux.  
Je décidai de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'en dise plus et ne blesse Al.  
- Pardon pardon, c'est bon je vais la réparer.  
- La réparer ?  
Il avait l'air surpris. Quoi, il ne m'en croyait pas capable ?  
- Je suis désolé, parvient enfin à dire Al. Nii-san, c'est bon je vais le faire.  
Il commença à tracer un cercle autour des débris de la radio. Je le regardais faire avec satisfaction, fier d'avoir enfin l'occasion de montrer à tous ces crétins des miracles comme ils en raffolaient.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'étonnait le vieil homme  
- C'est un cercle de transmutation, lui expliquai-je  
- Fini, murmura Al.  
Il se redressa et croisa ses mains au dessus du cercle  
- C'est parti !  
Il y eut un éclair et beaucoup de fumée, et la voix de Cornello se fit de nouveau entendre  
- Moi, l'incarnation de Léto…  
La fumée se dissipa, laissant apparaître au milieu du cercle la radio comme neuve et toujours en marche. Bravo Al !  
- Incroyable ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Vous faites aussi des miracles ?  
C'est pas vrai il n'avait donc rien compris ? Je ne pensais pas ça sérieusement !  
- N'importe quoi, de quoi vous parlez ? lui demandai-je, gêné  
- Nous sommes des alchimistes, expliqua Al qui avait ramassé la radio et la remettait en place.  
J'avais confiance en notre réputation et ajoutai :  
- Le nom des frères Elric doit sûrement vous dire quelque chose !  
Les réactions ne furent pas celle que j'espérais.  
- Des alchimistes ? répéta le client chauve de tout à l'heure  
- Alors ce n'était pas un miracle, commenta le second client.  
- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'alchimistes ici, constata le troisième  
Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Heureusement, une femme mystérieuse me sauva in extremis.  
- L'alchimiste d'Acier (18) , Edward Elric.  
Elle portait une grande cape à capuche, un accoutrement qui aurait immédiatement paru suspicieux dans n'importe quelle autre ville mais ici à Lior, le soleil tapait si fort qu'il était courant de voir des gens dissimulés sous de tels vêtements.  
- Vous êtes assez célèbre à East City (19), ajouta-t-elle. Vous êtes considéré comme un véritable génie.  
Elle était vraiment très belle, mais elle était aussi vraiment louche. De plus, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Je lui souris sans faire de commentaire.  
- Incroyable ! s'exclama un des clients  
- Je vois, c'est pour ça qu'on vous appelle l'Alchimiste d'Acier !  
- Vous êtes vraiment connus ?  
Tous les clients s'étaient rassemblés autour de Al en tripotant son armure. Et voilà, encore une fois tout le monde pensait que c'était lui.  
- Euh… ce n'est pas moi, commença Al, gêné  
- Hein ? s'étonnèrent les clients  
- Tu veux dire que c'est ce petit là-bas, l'Alchimiste d'Acier ?  
C'était trop ! Je voulais bien admettre qu'on me confonde avec Al mais pas qu'on m'insulte, et s'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'est qu'on me fasse des remarques sur ma taille ! C'était déjà bien assez difficile à vivre qu'on me prenne toujours pour le petit frère, c'était pas la peine d'en rajouter à chaque fois !  
- Qui est aussi petit qu'un grain de riz au point que vous ne le voyez même pas ! hurlai-je en saisissant les deux hommes les plus proches et en le frappant de toutes mes forces (20)  
Al tenta de m'arrêter, paniqué.  
- On n'a jamais dit ça ! s'excusa immédiatement l'un des hommes, terrifié par ma colère  
- Il y a beaucoup d'animation aujourd'hui, constata joyeusement une jeune fille  
- Oh, Rose ! s'exclama le vieil homme.  
J'arrêtai soudainement de me battre. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, d'où sortait-elle ?  
- Oh ! Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant, qui êtes vous ? nous demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
Elle était vraiment mignonne, mais elle avait aussi l'air terriblement naïve. Les deux mèches roses qui encadraient son visage ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression.  
- Je... Je suis Alphonse Elric, se présenta Al  
Il avait l'air tout intimidé. Ah ah, serait-ce son genre de fille ? Je lâchai mes deux victimes.  
- Moi je suis l'alchimiste d'acier et son grand frère, Edward Elric, déclarai-je fièrement.  
Je préférai l'avertir avant qu'elle ne réagisse de façon idiote comme tous les autres, mais elle trouva quand même le moyen de s'étonner.  
- Quoi, tu es l'aîné ?  
C'est pas vrai, elle était idiote où elle le faisait exprès ? (21)  
- Calme toi Nii-san ! me supplia Al.  
Le vieil homme ris et se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
- Rose, tu es venue acheter des offrandes ?  
- Oui !  
- Dans ce cas, tu ne voudrais pas emmener ces deux là à l'église de Léto ? lui demanda-t-il.  
Hé minute, on ne lui avait rien demandé !  
- Ils ont l'air d'être à la recherche de quelque chose, peut-être que Dieu pourra les guider.  
C'est ça, il délirait vraiment complètement celui-là !  
- Non, nous sommes justes… commença Al  
- Bien sûr ! Nous avons même un endroit où les voyageurs peuvent se reposer, alors je vous en prie, vous pouvez passez la nuit ici, répondit Rose.  
Je réfléchis. J'avais bien envie de voir la tête de ce seigneur Cornello qui hypnotisait toute la ville avec ces prétendus miracles.  
- Mais..., tenta de nouveau Al  
- C'est vrai ? Alors acceptons son offre Al ! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers lui.  
Il eut l'air vraiment surpris mais ne discuta pas.  
- D'accord alors.  
La femme mystérieuse de tout à l'heure semblait avoir disparue. Alors que nous suivions Rose en silence, je me tournai discrètement vers Al  
- Al, on n'avait pas déjà vu cette femme quelque part ?  
- Si…  
- Ça va aller ! s'exclama soudainement Rose en se tournant vers nous. Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez  
Elle était vraiment aussi gentille que mignonne. Je lui souris.  
- Et tu pourras devenir plus grand si tu vas prier, ajouta-t-elle  
Elle l'avait fait exprès ! Pas gentille du tout !  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ! criai-je en lui courant après  
- Je m'excuse !  
- Qui tu traites de haricot !  
- Nii-san !  
- Arrête-toi tout de suite !

* * *

_Et voilà pour la première partie ! Oui je m'arrête à la pub, c'est une coupure parfaite .  
Ouf, c'est vraiment dur d'éviter les répétitions. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des « soudainement » et « immédiatement » partout, et ça m'a largement pris plus de 3 heures pour écrire 10 minutes de l'anime, alors j'y touche plus, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire .;_

_Waa ce site est chiant, il veut pas me mettre mes espaces et mes tirets où je veux >. ... et je vous parle pas des notes TT

* * *

_

1 C'est l'orthographe que je préfère, Reesembool c'est moche --  
2 Le titre original est « Celui qui défie le soleil ». Comme Ed fait explicitement référence à la légende d'Icare dans le manga, j'ai pris la liberté de changer ce titre car même s'il s'applique plutôt au fait que Ed défie le dieu soleil Léto, on peut en faire une lecture plus générale de « celui qui a défié le soleil ». Ou comment se prendre la tête dès le titre XD  
3 automails métal ça chauffe très vite et beaucoup. Chapitre 40 XP  
4 avis personnel. De la salade avec de l'herbe, ok, du pain, non --  
5 Chapitre 43…  
6 Impossible qu'il ait vu des films d'horreur, parce qu'ils ont pas l'air d'avoir inventé le cinéma dans son monde, alors go pour les livres d'horreur ! ;  
7 Je trouve ça mignon la façon dont Al appelle absolument tout le temps son frère Nii-san, alors je le laisse tel quel. Il le dit presque à la fin de chaque phrase XD  
8 XD  
9 ou comment éviter de faire une description sifflote  
10 version US ! « shaddup ! I'm tired of fighting ». VO « Vraiment… » ;  
11 Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne met JAMAIS sa capuche ? Ça ferait très petit chaperon rouge ça doit être kawaii… hors-sujet pardon XP  
12 Aaarg, je sais vraiment pas comment décrire ce bar T.T  
13 aaaarf, Kao-chan vient de parler par la bouche de Ed ! ;  
14 Version US, et ça a été repris dans la version FR. Encore un exemple de tous ce que les traducteurs s'amusent à rajouter, et de comment les français pompent sur les américains -- ; (mais ça m'a fait trop marrer donc je le mets XD)  
15 Son verre est rempli à ce moment là donc on peut en conclure qu'il s'est largement resservi XP  
16 XD  
17 arf, c'est une expression qui revient tout le temps dans la VF ça XP  
18 bon ok même si le titre est Fullmetal Alchemist, en VO ils disent hagane no renkinjutsushi et non pas furu metaru arukemisutu ! (manquerait plus que ça XD), alors pourquoi on devrait le dire en anglais si eux ne le font pas ? Donc go pour alchimiste d'acier ;  
19 isuto shiti, là je laisse .  
20 j'ai une volonté de réalisme, alors non il ne va pas les faire tourner dans les airs ;  
21 mais Kao-chan, arrête de parler par la bouche de Ed XP


	2. Celui qui s'est brûlé les ailes Part 2

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux (celles XP) qui ont pris la peine de me lire et de laisser une review, merci beaucoup ça m'a fait super plaisir, je m'attendais pas à en recevoir aussi vite, et ça m'a bien motivé pour continuer ! (mais j'aurai continué même sans review de toutes façons ;)_

_Yami Ayashi> ben voilà la suite ;  
Joana > merchii :D (mais j'ai pas l'intention de respecter à 100 l'anime, vais mélanger avec le manga)  
DetectiveKessy> ah ah très bonne question... je suis plus obsédé que jamais par FMA en ce moment mais ça finira bien par me passer un jour j'espère ; Enfin à moins que le film soit totalement foiré (naaaaaaaaaaaannnn TT) ou qu'il se passe enfin un truc dans ma vie (ah, les extra-terrestres n'ont pas prévu de m'enlever pour le moment, zut), non XP  
Koko> review si tu lis toi, ça me fera toujours un(e) review gratos . _

_Bon, tout de suite la suite ! (et blabla à la fin)  
... y'a pas un truc pour avoir la ponctuation et ses phrases où on veut ? T.T _

_

* * *

_

**Celui qui s'est brûlé les ailes - Part 2**

Nous étions finalement arrivés à l'église.  
-Attendez moi là, dit gaiement Rose, je vais aller parler de vous au seigneur Cornello… Ah, j'espère qu'il pourra vous rencontrer ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.  
Moi aussi je l'espérais. J'étais prêt à parier que c'était un vieux gros et chauve à l'air sénile. Rose disparue par une porte sur la droite. Les quelques moines présents en profitèrent pour s'avancer et nous interroger.  
-Alors vous êtes des voyageurs ? Quelle raison pouvez vous bien avoir pour visiter notre cité ?  
-Vous êtes des amis de Rose ?  
Je préférai me tenir à l'écart et laissai Al faire la conversation. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir et de leur dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas de leur culte si jamais je leur adressais la parole.  
J'avançai jusqu'au bout de la salle, et contemplai la statue du dieu Léto qui y trônait. Elle était vraiment immense… C'était la première fois que j'entrai dans une église, et j'étais plutôt étonné de la simplicité du lieu. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et la seule source de lumière provenait des quelques cierges qui étaient soigneusement disposés sur une table devant la statue. Les bancs étaient eux aussi très simples, en bois... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à mieux, en tout cas à plus de décoration.  
-Hé ho les garçons par là ! nous appela Rose qui venait de revenir.  
Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'elle avait emprunté tout à l'heure et nous faisait signe de venir. Al et moi la suivîmes jusqu'à une petite chambre à l'air douillette et confortable, en tout cas bien plus que les chambres des militaires auxquelles nous étions habitués. Nous la remerciâmes, Al encore plus poliment que d'habitude, et elle s'éclipsa dans un dernier sourire.(1)

---

Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Je m'étais assis devant la fenêtre et je contemplai la ville de Lior tout en observant discrètement Rose en bas qui se tenait fixement devant l'une des tombes du cimetière de l'église. Elle avait sûrement perdu quelqu'un récemment. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tous ses sourires avaient l'air chargé de tristesse.  
-On m'a dit que le petit-ami de Rose était mort récemment, dit doucement Al en s'approchant à son tour de la fenêtre.  
« On » ça devait être les moines de tout à l'heure… Je n'avais aucune envie de connaître la vie privée de Rose mais je ne pouvais pas dire à Al de se taire.  
-Elle n'a pas de famille, et elle a perdu son petit-ami dans un accident…, ajouta-t-il tristement. Alors elle a choisie de suivre les enseignements du seigneur Cornello.  
Quel rapport ?  
-Mais les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie, commentai-je amèrement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui apporter ?  
-J'ai pourtant entendu dire que c'était le cas.  
Allons bon, Al j'ai encore besoin de toi, ne pètes pas les plombs maintenant.  
-Le seigneur Cornello prêche que les vivants reçoivent une âme éternelle… et les morts la résurrection, continua-t-il. Les miracles de Dieu en sont la preuve.  
Plutôt confus. C'était vraiment de l'arnaque, facile d'embobiner les gens si on leur sort du charabia incompréhensible en ayant l'air convaincant. Mais je voyais ce que Al voulait me faire comprendre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Rose espérait que son petit-ami revienne à la vie grâce à la puissance de sa foi. Pourtant, Al n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça aussi stupide que moi.  
-Ça sonne vraiment faux, marmonnai-je en détournant la tête.  
Je regardai de nouveau par la fenêtre. Cornello et un moine avaient rejoint Rose et se tenaient silencieusement derrière elle. Je ne les voyais que de dos, mais effectivement Cornello était gros et chauve. Par contre pour déterminer son âge et sa sénilité, j'aurais besoin de le rencontrer face à face. Rose n'avait absolument pas bougé de tout à l'heure et se tenait toujours fixement devant la tombe, comme si elle s'était statufié. Vraiment… j'avais parfois l'impression que l'espoir était une force qui nous bloquait plus qu'elle ne nous faisait avancer.

---

Le lendemain, Rose nous conduisit sur la place de l'église où toute la population semblait s'être rassemblée, attendant le discours de Cornello. Tous semblaient fous de joie et criaient des encouragements divers dans l'espoir de faire apparaître leur idole. Rose était beaucoup plus calme mais elle ne tenait visiblement pas non plus en place et passait son temps à se triturer les doigts et à les porter à sa bouche d'un air excité.  
-Ça commence ! cria-t-elle, trépignant presque sur place. Le seigneur Cornello avait enfin daigné faire son apparition. La foule devint totalement intenable. Je pensais que les prêtres se contentaient de délivrer des sermons à leurs fidèles bourrés de choses à faire et à ne pas faire et d'enseignement divers, mais je n'aurai jamais cru que certains donnaient aussi des spectacles.  
Je voyais très mal. Non, ce n'était absolument pas parce que j'étais trop petit ! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas petit, c'est juste parce que j'étais trop loin ! Je vis Cornello poser la main gauche sur un petit objet que je ne pouvais identifier. Il y eut un léger éclair rouge et l'objet changea de couleur. La foule émit des murmures d'ébahissement. Je montai sur ma valise pour pouvoir mieux voir. Cornello fit de nouveau un « miracle » en utilisant cette fois un rondin de bois, qu'il transforma en statue du dieu Léto, obtenant de véritables acclamations de la part du public.  
Je ne croyais pas aux miracles. De plus, cet homme ne faisait que transformer divers objets en objets divers. C'était de l'alchimie, ou je ne m'y connaissais pas ! Le léger éclair qui se produisait pendant les transformations était d'ailleurs vraiment typique d'une transmutation.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demandai-je à Al qui se tenait à côté de moi Marrant j'avais exactement la même taille que lui… quand je montais sur ma valise… -Ça me semble évident que c'est de l'alchimie, me répondit-il  
-Oui, mais les lois… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Même s'il ne créait pas de la matière à proprement parler, on ne pouvait théoriquement pas changer du bois en pierre (2) comme il venait de le faire sous nos yeux. Et de plus, il n'utilisait pas de cercle. Rose sautillait toujours sur place.  
-Alors vous deux, comment trouvez-vous les miracles du seigneur Cornello ? nous demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme. -C'est sans aucun doute de l'alchimie. Cornello est juste un imposteur, lui répondit-je  
Je ne voyais aucune raison de le lui cacher. Comme j'en avais eu l'impression la première fois que je l'avais vu, Rose était terriblement naïve et semblait prêtre à croire le premier venu qui lui promettait des miracles. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se réveille. Elle me lança un regard noir, l'air visiblement blessée  
-Ah, nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs ! corrigea immédiatement Al. Il transgresse tout de même certaines lois. Ca devait vraiment être son type de fille…  
-Des lois ? répéta Rose d'un ton désintéressé. Je sautais de mon perchoir et m'éloignais de quelque pas.  
-En alchimie, on ne peut rien créer à partir de rien. L'alchimie est une science, et en tant que telle elle est soumise aux lois de la nature, commençai-je -On ne peut créer un objet d'une certaine masse qu'à partir d'un objet d'une masse équivalente, enchaîna Al. Par exemple, je n'aurais pas pu transformer la radio de tout à l'heure en autre chose, comme une radio plus grande, un morceau de papier ou un arbre…  
-Pour créer quelque chose, on doit sacrifier quelque chose d'une valeur équivalente, achevai-je. C'est le principe d'équivalence en alchimie. Nous connaissions vraiment bien notre leçon.  
-Mais ce vieil homme viole ce principe…, réfléchissais-je à voix haute.  
-Alors c'est un miracle ! m'interrompit Rose, énervée.  
Sur l'estrade, une petite fille présentait un oiseau mort au prêtre. Il y apposa ses mains. Il y eut de nouveau un petit éclair rougeâtre, puis l'oiseau s'envola, « ressuscité ». -Es-tu capable de réaliser un tel miracle avec l'alchimie ? me demanda Rose sur un ton accusateur. Non, mais il y avait forcément un truc, et ce vieux m'avait décidément l'air très malin. La seule explication était… Non ça serait trop beau, je préférai ne pas y penser.  
Cornello salua la foule avant de se retirer, avec l'air d'un roi saluant son peuple. Tous semblaient terriblement déçus et se mirent à réclamer bruyamment son retour, mais en vain. Rose avait l'air d'avoir du mal à avaler ce que nous avions tenté de lui faire comprendre.  
-Kain va être… Kain sera… murmurait-elle en se retenant de pleurer Elle s'éloigna en courant. Al se tourna vers moi, et s'il avait été capable de me lancer un regard accusateur, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

---

"Si tu sers Dieu sans te poser de questions, tu crois que ça fera revenir les morts à la vie ?  
Rose eut un léger sursaut et s'arrêta de nettoyer la table d'offrandes (3), mais elle continua de me tourner le dos pendant quelque seconde. J'étais certain qu'elle serait allée se réfugier dans l'église, et je m'étais discrètement glissé jusqu'au premier rang. Al avait préféré rester dehors, ne désirant pas la choquer davantage, mais j'estimais qu'il était de mon devoir de ne pas lui laisser croire que les morts pouvaient revenir à la vie. Elle finit par se retourner.  
-Oui, je n'en doute pas, me répondit-elle avec un sourire encore plus forcé et triste que d'habitude.  
L'innocence incarnée. Je soupirai et sorti mon carnet de ma poche intérieure. Je l'ouvris à n'importe quelle page et fis mine de lire. Pourquoi écrire ce que je connaissais par cœur ?  
- Eau, 35 litres. Carbone, 20 kilos. Ammoniaque, 4 litres. Chaux, 1,5 kilos. Phosphore, 800 grammes. Sel, 250 grammes. Salpêtre, 100 grammes. Soufre, 80 grammes. Fluor, 7,5 grammes. Fer, 5 grammes. Silicium, 3 grammes. Plus un peu de 15 autres éléments… J'aurai pu tous les énumérer, mais je préférai m'arrêter là. Zinc, 2 grammes. Manganèse 0,2 grammes. Cuivre 0,15 grammes. Iode, 0, 03 grammes. Plus des traces infimes de cobalt, nickel, aluminium, molybdène, vanadium, plomb, étain, titane, brome, fluor, bore, arsenic… (4) Mais Rose avait déjà l'air bien assez dépité, et elle ne voyait vraisemblablement pas où je voulais en venir.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement énervée  
-Ce sont les éléments pour réaliser le corps d'un adulte moyen, lui expliquai-je en fermant mon carnet. Actuellement la science sait déjà tout ça, et pourtant on n'a encore jamais réussi à créer artificiellement un corps humain. Et ça fait plus de cent ans que les scientifiques cherchent assidûment ce qui peut bien manquer. Pourtant, je crois que même s'ils n'obtiennent pas plus de résultat, leur travaille acharné sera toujours plus efficace que de prier et d'attendre des miracles.  
Rose avait l'air de plus en plus troublée. Vraiment, personne ne lui avait encore dit que le père noël n'existait pas ?  
-Pour info, n'importe quel gamin peut acheter ces ingrédients au marché avec un peu d'argent de poche. Les humains ne sont pas chers à faire, ajoutai-je.  
-Les gens ne sont pas des objets ! éclata-t-elle soudainement. Tu essayes de blasphémer ?  
Oh, mais oui j'allais rôtir en enfer. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas…  
-Les alchimistes sont des scientifiques, insistai-je sans changer de ton. Alors ils ne croient pas à l'existence d'une entité aussi abstraite que Dieu.  
Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. Derrière nous la statue du Dieu Léto, majestueuse, semblait nous surveiller.  
-N'est-ce pas ironique que des gens comme nous soient finalement les êtres les plus proches de Dieu ? demandai-je en contemplant la statue.  
J'avais conscience que mon discours devait sonner très prétentieux et arrogant, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir irriter Rose (5). N'avait-elle donc aucun sens commun ?  
-Tu n'es pas Dieu, m'arrêta-t-elle sèchement.  
Bien sûr que non.  
-Pas plus que le soleil ne peut être un Dieu, répondit-je. C'est juste une boule d'hydrogène en suspension. Et si tu t'approches trop près du soleil, tu ne feras que te brûler les ailes.  
Oui, je l'admets, la science n'avait pas réponse à tout. Et même si je ne croyais absolument pas en l'existence de Dieu, je pensais néanmoins sincèrement que certains secrets de la nature ne pouvaient être accessibles à l'homme. Mon pêché était avant tout un pêché d'orgueil. J'avais voulu voler vers le soleil, là où l'homme ne doit pas s'aventurer, et j'avais été puni. La dernière chose que je souhaitais était que Rose connaisse le même sort que moi, et c'était pourtant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire sans en connaître les conséquences.  
Je fus soudainement interrompu dans mes pensées par un grand bruit de ferraille. La tête de Al rebondit jusqu'à mes pieds et la porte de droite s'ouvrit, laissant tomber son corps. Le moine qui était avec Cornello tout à l'heure se montra alors, un revolver à la main.  
-Intendant Clay, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? paniqua Rose en portant la main à son cœur.  
-Ces gens sont des ennemis de Dieu ! répondit-il en pointant son arme sur moi.  
Rose s'écarta brusquement. Je ne bronchai pas. Décidément les religieux n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient de nos jours. Tentative d'assassinat et usage d'arme à feu… Mais celui là n'allait pas en revenir !  
-C'est la volonté de Dieu ! ajouta-t-il  
-J'avoue que ça m'a un peu surpris, l'interrompit alors Al qui venait de se relever.  
Je n'oublierai sûrement jamais la tête que fit Clay à cet instant là. Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut le corps sans tête de Al qui se tenait derrière lui. Il m'oublia immédiatement et se mir à reculer précipitamment en pointant son flingue sur Al. C'était le moment ! Je fis rebondir la tête de Al d'un coup de pied et la balançais de toutes mes forces sur le crâne du moine qui tomba à terre, assommé.  
-Ah ma tête ma tête ! s'écria Al en la rattrapant de justesse.  
-Strike ! criai-je, satisfait de mon coup.  
Oui, je savais que je ne devrais pas non plus m'amuser à jouer au bowling avec la tête de mon petit frère… Mais je vous jure que ça ne faisait pas parti de mes hobbies habituels. Le cri de terreur de Rose ne me laissa cependant pas savourer ma victoire très longtemps.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sa tête…  
Elle avait l'air totalement affolé. Allons bon, elle voyait un moine tenter de tuer quelqu'un et ça ne la gênait pas, mais l'apparence de Al la choquait ? Vraiment, pourquoi sous prétexte qu'ils voyaient une armure se balader, les gens pensaient qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Je laissai à Al le soin de lui expliquer.  
-C'est comme ça, dit-il en se tournant vers Rose avec sa tête entre les mains, se penchant pour lui montrer le vide total qui l'habitait  
J'admets que vu sous cet angle, ça pouvait avoir quelque chose d'effrayant, mais de toutes façons je ne voyais vraiment pas qui serait assez balaise pour enfiler cette armure. Ca me semblait vraiment évident qu'elle était vide. J'étais le grand-frère après tout, comment mon PETIT frère pourrait-il être un colosse de plus deux mètres ? -Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur…, gémit Rose, au bord de la crise d'hystérie.  
-C'est la punition pour s'être aventuré là où les humains ne doivent pas aller, dit calmement Al en remettant sa tête en place. Mon frère et moi avons été punis.  
Oh, on arrivait à une partie que je n'aimais pas.  
-Edward aussi ? demanda timidement Rose en se tournant vers moi.  
Je détournai le regard.  
-Non, vous êtes des monstres ! Vous n'êtes pas humains ! cria-t-elle soudainement, et elle s'enfuit en courant.  
-Rose ! la rappelai-je !  
Al et moi nous lançâmes immédiatement à sa poursuite. Je m'attendais à un coup fourré. Si elle avait vraiment voulu s'enfuir, toute personne logique serait partie vers l'extérieur, mais Rose nous conduisait vers le sous-sol. Enfin elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une personne très logique après tout. Après une longue descente, elle pénétra soudain dans une pièce en fermant précipitamment la porte derrière elle. Je n'eu aucun mal à l'ouvrir en utilisant l'alchimie, et nous pénétrâmes dans une grande pièce très sombre. Elle était totalement vide, et en face de nous il n'y avait seulement qu'une estrade et des escaliers des deux côtés (6)  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de pièce dans une église, pensai-je à voix haute.  
Les bannières pendues aux murs donnaient tout de suite l'impression d'un lieu de culte, mais ici il n'y avait pas l'air d'être question de Léto. Les lumières des escaliers se furent plus intenses et j'aperçus Rose qui se tenait sur l'estrade.  
-Rose ! l'appelai-je.  
-Merci de les avoir amenés ici, Rose, intervint alors Cornello en s'approchant d'elle.  
Toutes les lumières des piliers de la salle s'allumèrent alors. C'est pas vrai, il avait pas bientôt fini son show lui ? Mais Cornello se tenait enfin devant moi. Il était effectivement vieux, mais n'avez pas l'air sénile pour autant. Zut, perdu. Sur son épaule était perché le petit oiseau vert qu'il avait ressuscité tout à l'heure. Ok, l'oiseau était complice?  
- Un alchimiste national (7) hein ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus près de Rose. Je savais que l'armée finirait par arriver ici…  
Oh, donc il était conscient que ce qu'il faisait été mal. Parfait ça allait nous permettre de gagner du temps.  
-Vous avez peur parce que vous trompez ceux qui croient en vous ? Ou parce que vous possédez la Pierre Philosophale ? lui demandai-je d'un air faussement assuré.  
Il eut une sorte de rictus sadique et me montra la bague qu'il portait à sa main gauche  
-Tu veux parler de ça ?  
Je n'osai pas croire, il l'avait vraiment ! Enfin, j'allais enfin avoir l'opportunité de rendre son corps à Al ! Je tremblai d'excitation, mais je cachai ma joie du mieux que je peux. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que mon petit frère était dans cet état à cause de moi, et j'allais enfin pouvoir réparer mes bêtises. Hors de question que je laisse passer cette chance !  
-Vous réalisez des transmutations qui violent le principe d'équivalence et sans dessiner un cercle de transmutation, c'était la seule explication possible, l'informai-je -C'est exact ! répondit-il avec satisfaction. Elle n'était censée exister que dans les légendes, le fameux amplificateur de pouvoir, la Pierre Philosophale, et pourtant elle est entre mes mains !  
J'étais tellement nerveux que j'en transpirais  
-J'étais à sa recherche… dis-je en serrant les dents. Bon je vais être direct, donnez moi la Pierre Philosophale, lui ordonnai-je. Et je ne dirai rien aux habitants de la cité. -Tu veux me la prendre ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Si mes miracles disparaissent, qu'adviendra-t-il de cette cité ?  
Je n'y avais pas pensé. Enfin, j'aurais essayé…  
-Qu'en penses-tu, Rose ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
Rose avait toujours l'air d'être sous le choc. Vraiment, sa foi était elle si faible qu'il suffisait d'y jeter une toute petite pierre pour totalement l'ébranler ? Je tentais pour une énième fois de lui faire entendre raison.  
-Rose, c'est juste un escroc de troisième zone !  
-J'ai fait revivre cette cité quand une guerre civile avait éclaté et menacé de la détruire, m'interrompit Cornello sur un ton toujours aussi grandiloquent. J'ai fait surgir de l'eau, et je l'ai transformé en vin. J'ai construit des bâtiments, j'ai même donné de l'argent aux gens. Je suis le bienfaiteur de cette cité, je suis l'incarnation de Dieu ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire d'auto-satisfaction. Essayes-tu d'enlever Dieu aux habitants de cette cité ? Les ordres des militaires sont-ils à ce point inviolables ?  
-Je m'en fous des ordres des militaires !  
Ma réaction lui boucha le clapet pendant quelques secondes. C'est pas vrai, ce mec délirait vraiment totalement ! Il semblait effectivement avoir fait beaucoup pour les habitants de Lior, mais de là à se prendre pour Dieu… Et pourquoi Rose ne lui faisait-elle pas de remarques désagréables à lui ?  
-Je… Nous en avons besoin ! lui criai-je.  
Qu'il le veuille ou non, il me fallait cette pierre !  
-Pourquoi ! cria Rose qui sembla se réveiller. Vous continuez à vouloir la prendre, même si ça signifie nous enlever tout espoir, sanglota-t-elle.  
Je vois. La demoiselle semblait disposée à nous voir uniquement comme ses ennemis sans réaliser qu'elle se tenait aux côtés d'un enfoiré de première.  
-Rose, nous... tenta de se justifier Al. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste  
-C'est inutile.  
Elle était vraiment trop obstinée, mais je ne perdais pas totalement espoir de lui faire comprendre. Constatant que nous avions fini notre petite discussion, le prêtre leva de nouveau sa main gauche  
-Alors, voyons ce que donne le pouvoir de la Pierre Philosophale, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
Un léger éclair partit de sa bague jusqu'au sol qui s'illumina et se transforma soudainement en sable. Al fut immédiatement emporté au loin et n'eut que le temps de m'appeler à l'aide. C'est pas vrai, encore du sable ! On avait enfin réussi à sortir de ce foutu désert, c'était pas la peine de nous y replonger !  
-Al ! criai-je.  
-Cette armure n'est plus un avantage maintenant, hein ? ricana Cornello.  
En quoi était-elle un avantage à l'origine ?  
-Et vous ne pouvez pas dessiner un cercle de transmutation sur ce sable, ajouta-t-il, plus fier de lui que jamais.  
Vraiment naïf ce monsieur. Si j'avais eu besoin d'un cercle, j'aurai pu le dessiner n'importe où de toutes façons. Cornello recula lentement jusqu'au mur et appuya sur l'une des pierres qui le composait. J'entendis le bruit d'une grille qui se soulevait, et un animal étrange à l'air très féroce entra dans la pièce. D'accord ce n'était pas un lieu de culte comme je le pensais tout à l'heure, mais une arène de gladiateur… Et ce vieux avait décidément bien fait mumuse avec sa pierre.  
-Vous avez fait fusionner des animaux à l'aide de la Pierre, constatai-je.  
-Exact ! C'est une chimère ! m'informa-t-il avec un large sourire.  
L'animal rugit. On aurait dit un lion avec une queue de lézard. Ou de crocodile peut être. Il chargea sur moi. Je soupirai.  
-Je vais avoir du mal à en venir à bout à mains nues…  
Je claquai des mains et transmutai une lance depuis le sol.  
-Quoi ? Il a réalisé une transmutation sans cercle ?  
Et oui, c'était mon tour de te surprendre ! Le crocolion (8) bondit sur moi. Je le repoussai violemment de ma lance. Il alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, assommé. -Vas-y ! cria Cornello en lançant précipitamment son oiseau vert.  
Tiens, il ne semblait plus avoir autant d'assurance que tout à l'heure… Il activa la pierre et l'oiseau se transforma en une sorte de gros perroquet mutant. Alors que j'essayai de m'en défendre, il saisit ma lance de ses serres et la brisa. Je reculai précipitamment mais trop lentement, et il me saisit la jambe gauche. Je poussai un cri de douleur. Cornello partit d'un éclat de rire sadique  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?  
Il y avait cru ? Même pas mal…  
-Pas grand-chose, répondis-je en souriant.  
Le monstre me serrait si fort que ses serres se brisèrent. Bien fait !  
-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! criai-je en le frappant de toutes mes forces de mon poing droit.  
Il fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit non loin de Cornello, qui avait l'air profondément troublé. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de savourer ma victoire puisque c'est le moment que choisit le crocolion pour se réveiller. Il bondit sur moi et tenta de me boulotter le bras droit. Je le laissai faire, encore un qui n'allait pas en revenir.  
-Un problème chaton ? Tu veux goûter quelque chose de meilleur ?  
Je le repoussai et lui donnai un violent coup de pied de ma jambe gauche.  
- Mange ça !  
Ah Winry qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !  
-C'est impossible ! s'écria Cornello. Sa jambe n'a pas été tranchée par des serres… Et son bras n'a pas été broyé par des crocs ? C'est pas vrai tu aurais…  
-Oui, tout juste !  
Ça avait l'air d'être mon tour d'assurer le spectacle ! J'arrachai lentement la manche droite de mon manteau et de ma veste que le crocolion avait bien labourés tout à l'heure  
-Regarde bien, Rose, lui criai-je en me tournant vers elle. Voilà le corps de celui qui s'est aventuré dans la transmutation humaine, le domaine de Dieu… Le corps du pécheur ! achevai-je en arrachant complètement mon manteau, révélant mon bras droit mécanique.  
Si je lui parlai dans son vocabulaire, peut-être qu'elle allait enfin comprendre que ses espoirs étaient totalement infondés.  
-Des bras et des jambes artificielles ? …des automails (9) ? réalisa-t-elle.  
-Tu as tenté de réaliser une transmutation humaine ? répéta Cornello avec excitation. Tu as violé le plus grand des interdits ! Ton corps est passé de l'autre côté !  
Ah, il avait quand même l'air de s'y connaître un peu, le messager de Dieu.  
-Voilà d'où vient ce nom « d'Acier » , comprit-il enfin. L'Alchimiste d'Acier !

* * *

1 OMG ! Je viens d'inventer un paragraphe entier O.O  
2 bonne question ? . ?  
3 euh ça existe ça ?  
4 Quid édition 2000. Ce ne sont pas exactement les mêmes proportions mais tout y est ! Et Ed ouvre effectivement son carnet d'un seul coup sans même chercher sa page, alors j'aime croire qu'il sait tout ça par cœur…  
5 Ed se la pète vraiment à mort dans les premiers épisodes ! Le fait d'adopter son point de vue adoucit beaucoup cette impression, mais il est quand même presque fatigant à être aussi sûr de lui XD  
6 euh oui enfin bref… on peut pas mettre des screenshots ici ?  
7 alchimiste national, alchimiste d'état, c'est du pareil au même, y'a de forte chance que j'utilise les deux termes sans m'en rendre compte ;  
8 XD (mais en fait c'est très certainement une queue de serpent, vu que la vision traditionnelle de la chimère c'est un lion avec une queue de serpent etc. ; )  
9 Je n'ai pas pensé à expliquer ce terme dans le premier chapitre mais il n'est pas trop tard ! .; La traduction fansub est : « armure intégrée », ce qui est très bien trouvé, et la traduction vf est « mécha-greffe » qui est très original mais je trouve qu'on perd un peu la notion d'arme, ce ne sont pas uniquement des membres mécaniques… Et une traduction littéraire serait « cotte de maille automatique » °.° Hum, « mail » est un mot qui revient souvent dans les RPG, peut-être que ça a un sens plus large que cotte de maille, quoi qu'il en soit je préfère garder le terme original sans me prendre la tête XD

* * *

_Ta da, à suivre ! ¤.¤ J'ai pris beaucoup plus de libertés dans ce chapitre, principalement parce qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'action et que j'ai envie de me tenir à une moyenne d'au moins 4000 mots par chapitre :D Résultat je me suis un peu hasardé à la description, et j'ai rajouté pas mal de petites transitions entre les scènes, un peu plus de dialogue et beaucoup de pensées intérieures. C'est mauvais, Ed ne peut pas avoir le temps de penser autant entre deux phrases ; Le plus dur reste quand même de ne pas insulter Rose constamment, mais je crois que je suis restée assez polie envers elle. Je vous jure que je l'aime bien, c'est juste que sa façon de raisonner me dépasse complètement, et de plus je sais qu'il y a des gens qui fonctionnent vraiment comme elle dans la vraie vie… Autre chose de très dur, ne pas mettre de smileys partout pour exprimer les émotions T.T (raa, dans le futur tous les romans seront bourrés de smileys, je vous le dit ! XD), et éviter les répétitions (mais y'en a)… et ne pas faire de fautes (mais y'en a)… oh, et la concordance des temps est aussi une chose terrible, bref que c'est dur le français T.T Sinon je crois que je suis totalement en train de foirer ma volonté de me mettre dans la tête de Ed, parce qu'en fait j'ai toujours voulu penser qu'il pensait comme moi, alors je suis totalement incapable d'admettre par exemple qu'il puisse parler au sens propre quand il parle de ses pêchés etc. J'ai vraiment très envie de réécrire tout ça en utilisant le point de vue de Rose, peut-être que ça me permettrait de m'ouvrir un peu._

_En attendant, à la prochaine ! Je ne sais pas quand, je ne peux pas me permettre de me coucher tous les soirs à 1h du matin juste parce que je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'écrire XP  
_


	3. Le Corps du Pécheur

_L'épisode en entier cette fois ! De un, tous les épisodes ne sont pas uniquement centrés sur Ed. De deux, je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine alors pas d'update avant mai.  
Je savais que ça allait me servir à quelque chose d'écrire ça, ça m'a fait ressortir mon Bescherelle -- ; (et aussi mon dictionnaire Oo ;) pour corriger les fautes que Word me signalait sans me proposer de solution (merci trombone ! --). Et mis à part ce foutu passé simple et le vocabulaire, j'ai aussi rencontré quelque problèmes de cohérences parce que j'ai failli passer à côté de pas mal de détails, et c'est dur de pas tout expliquer d'un coup pour ne pas briser le suspense, en sachant que Ed sait tout depuis le début, c'est juste le spectateur qui est paumé… (je parle du fait que ce n'est pas Al que Cornello a capturé, sans vouloir m'auto-spoiler ;) J'ai essayé de jouer avec les mots pour y remédier, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne… Et de signaler clairement quand je faisais des ellipses avec des petites tirets, alors si un détail vous a échappé, il est dans les tirets! °.° Enfin bref, moi j'étais vraiment à côté de la plaque même après avoir vu 4-5 fois cet épisode, alors je pense que toi lecteur et spectateur, tu l'étais aussi. Dis-moi si c'est assez clair :)_

_Merci reviewers :D  
Al-kE-mE> T.T Ta théorie est intéressante, pour une fanfic puisque ce n'est absolument pas ça qui se passe dans le dernier épisode XD (mais si c'était Rose qui avait effectivement ressuscité Ed... j'aurai enfin eu une raison de détester cette série #)  
Katsuke> En effet, et d'ailleurs la première fois que j'ai vu fma je me disais qu'il se foutait de nous en rajoutant leur délire sur la porte en plein milieu de l'histoire XD Mais bon, c'était juste une ellipse, quel joli mot, et c'est pour ça que je viens de me faire chier à rajouter plein de tirets partout pour signaler quand je faisais des ellipse et j'en ai profité pour aller à la ligne partout où ça avait pas marché (mais comment vous avez réussi à lire ça ? O.O)  
Joana> range Joana dans la catégorie fidèle lectrice. Merci XD_

_Je blablate trop, gomen_

_

* * *

_

**Le Corps du Pécheur**

Cornello jubilait. Il avait trouvé par où m'attaquer. Al et moi nous tenions côte à côte face à lui, et il pouvait observer en toute joie les conséquences de nos erreurs.  
- Je vois, c'est donc ça… Je me demandais pourquoi un petit morveux comme toi portait un surnom aussi dur et froid que celui « d'alchimiste d'acier » !  
Je le fixai sans rien dire. On ne pouvait certes pas nier que le général Bradley avait un sens de l'humour un peu particulier, mais j'aimais les sous-entendus de mon nom d'alchimiste… et je pensais le mériter.  
- Rose, sache qu'en alchimie, il y a des interdits, lui expliqua-t-il joyeusement. Le premier est bien sûr de transmuter de l'or, mais il y en a un autre plus important et dont on parle beaucoup moins : la transmutation humaine !  
Rose était plus terrifiée et surprise que jamais. Je pensais lui en avoir déjà assez dit pour qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même, mais il semble que je l'avais vraiment surestimée… Comment pouvait-elle être à ce point aveuglé par sa foi ?  
- Jeunes fous, vous avez joué avec l'alchimie sans même en connaître les conséquences !  
Un rictus sadique déforma de nouveau son visage, rendant sa tête vraiment effrayante. Il avait tort, mais je préférai m'abstenir de lui répondre. Oui nous ne connaissions pas les conséquences, mais comment aurions-nous pu nous prévoir que ça tournerait aussi mal ? Et nous voulions ramener notre mère, ce n'était en aucun cas un « jeu ». Al ne pu se retenir et protesta vivement :  
- Non ! nous…  
- Al ! l'interrompit-je  
- Nous…, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. Nous voulions seulement revoir le sourire de Maman…  
- Mais vous avez échoué ! constata avec satisfaction Cornello, toujours au comble du bonheur.  
Maman… Je décidai d'intervenir enfin. Il fallait que je prévienne Rose.  
- Oui c'est vrai, confirmai-je. Mon petit frère a perdu son corps, et moi j'ai perdu ma jambe gauche et mon bras droit. C'est ce qui est arrivé quand on a essayé de ressusciter une seule personne, alors qu'on était deux. Rose…  
Je levai la tête et regardai Rose droit dans les yeux.  
- Voici le résultat pour avoir tenté de ressusciter quelqu'un, dis-je en lui montrant mon poing droit.  
Elle avait enfin l'air de comprendre…  
- Es-tu prête à en affronter les conséquences ? insistai-je.  
Cornello posa alors sa main sur son épaule et lui servit son sourire paternel et protecteur avec lequel il embobinait toute la ville.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai la Pierre Philosophale que Léto m'a donné, dit-il en lui montrant sa bague. Et je ne suis pas un amateur comme eux, ajouta-t-il en nous regardant du coin de l'œil.  
- Te fous pas de nous ! criai-je. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on essaie !  
- Alors pourquoi recherches-tu la Pierre Philosophale ? releva-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. C'est bien parce que tu penses que tu pourras transmuter ta mère grâce à elle, non ?  
Il me montra de nouveau sa bague. C'est pas vrai, il en était vraiment fier de son joujou ! Oh et puis je m'en foutais, qu'il tente sa transmutation mais qu'il n'entraîne pas Rose dedans. Seul lui en connaîtrait les effets, et le monde serait débarrassé d'un de ses nombreux déchets !  
- Arrête de délirer, crâne d'œuf. On veut seulement récupérer nos corps d'origine... Même s'il y a des chances que ça ne marche pas, admis-je à contrecœur en touchant inconsciemment mon bras droit.  
Cornello avait laissé tomber son sourire hypocrite et à présent il rageait. Décidément, ce mec était complètement instable.  
- On ne va pas vous le redire éternellement. Donnez nous la Pierre Philosophale s'il vous plaît, intervint doucement Al en tendant la main.  
Toujours aussi poli Al… Mais même demandé aussi gentiment, le vieux taré ne risquait pas d'obéir. Cornello retrouva immédiatement sa contenance.  
- Alchimiste National, la colère de Dieu va s'abattre sur toi !  
Et c'est reparti… Cette fois je ne pu me retenir de répondre à sa provocation  
- Descend de ton perchoir le magicien ! Je vais te montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! Tu sais à quel point nous te sommes supérieur ?  
Cornello garda son calme et croisa discrètement les bras derrière son dos. Une lumière rougeâtre se mit à éclairer le mur. Non, il s'amusait encore avec son caillou !  
- Imbéciles ! rugit-il en pointant sur nous une grosse mitrailleuse qu'il venait de transmuter.  
Il se mit à tirer comme un forcené. Je transmutai de justesse un mur de défense pour nous protéger.  
- C'était moins une…  
Je tremblai de tous mes membres. J'avais quand même eu chaud…  
- Grand prêtre ! cria soudainement une voix venant de derrière.  
Je me retournai. Le moine à qui Al avait donné la frousse de sa vie tout à l'heure, Clay je crois, avait emmené ses petits copains, tous armés de faux. Lui tenait toujours son flingue.  
- Vous ! s'exclama-t-il en nous reconnaissant.  
Il se mit à tirer frénétiquement sur Al. Le moment était venu de chercher une sortie de secours !  
- Al, par là ! l'appelai-je en me précipitant vers le mur le plus proche.  
- Imbécile, il n'y a qu'une seule sortie ! m'interrompit Cornello.  
Vraiment énervant celui-là, je ne lui avais rien demandé ! Je continuai à courir vers le mur.  
- S'il n'en existe pas d'autre, je n'ai qu'à en créer une ! criai-je à son attention.  
Je claquai des mains et transmutait une porte dans le mur.  
- Quoi ? s'étrangla Cornello.  
Nous étions déjà loin.

---

La nuit était tombée. Je m'étais assis au pied d'une des nombreuses statues de Léto qui décoraient la ville pour me reposer.  
- On aurait facilement pu s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, me reprocha Al.  
Je ne répondis pas. Effectivement, en temps normal ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour nous, mais je crois que la présence de Rose m'avait freiné. Je ne voulais pas me comporter comme un bourrin devant elle, et de plus je ne supportai pas l'idée qu'une fille de son âge croit encore aux miracles… d'ailleurs quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Enfin encore une fois, j'avais oublié mes priorités, pardon Al.  
Les radios et haut-parleurs qui parsemaient la ville se firent soudainement entendre.  
- Ce soir, deux hérétiques ont tenté d'assassiner notre Grand Prêtre ! L'un est petit, et l'autre porte une sorte de vieille armure….  
Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à leur passion pour les émissions radiophoniques. Ils allaient en profiter pour retourner toute la ville contre nous !  
Ce n'était plus vraiment le moment de se reposer. Al et moi décidâmes d'un accord silencieux de prendre les voiles, mais il était déjà trop tard.  
- Par ici ! cria une voix.  
A croire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seule petit et qu'une seule vieille armure qui se baladait dans cette ville… Petit ?  
- Le Grand Prêtre veut que personne ne soit blessé, continuait la radio. Il nous demande de ne pas sortir !  
Oh bien sûr, il préférait se débarrasser de nous lui-même, et il jouait avec la loyauté de ses fidèles pour les inciter à nous massacrer !  
- Vite Al, la statue ! murmurai-je.

---

C'était tout juste… On aurait dit que toute la population de la ville avait été attirée par ici comme par un aimant. Tous étaient armés de faux et d'ustensiles divers, et disposés à me réduire en miettes. Charmant.  
- C'est bien eux ! s'exclama un barbu.  
Je le reconnaissais. C'était un des clients qui m'avait chanté les louanges de Cornello à l'échoppe hier, juste avant que Rose n'arrive. A présent il se tenait devant moi, prêt à m'assommer au moindre faux pas. On appelle ça l'art de se faire des amis.  
- C'est le petit gamin étranger ! ajouta-t-il.  
Non, il avait osé le répéter ! Je réagis au quart de tour :  
- Qui est le petit gamin super méga court sur pattes ? hurlai-je en lui bondissant dessus.  
- J'ai jamais dit ça ! riposta-t-il.  
Je me calmai. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver pour des détails (même si ce n'en était pas un et que tous les habitants de cette ville avait décidément besoin de lunettes, c'est grave de voir les choses plus petites qu'elles ne le sont…)  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous feriez mieux de ne pas résister ! m'avertit-il.  
- Comment avez-vous osé essayer d'assassiner le Grand Prêtre ? intervint un autre homme, l'air complètement bouleversé.  
Je crois bien que lui aussi était un des clients du vieux…  
- Un enfant aussi mignon que lui a voulu faire ça ? Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria une mère de famille outrée armée d'une poêle.  
Merci madame… Je soupirai. Je comprenais pourquoi Rose avait autant de mal à comprendre ce que je lui expliquais, elle vivait parmi une population de gens aussi bouchés qu'elle !  
- Écoutez-moi tous ! tentai-je de m'expliquer. Ces « miracles » comme vous dites, c'est juste l'œuvre de l'alchimie ! En décomposant et en recréant un objet on peut…  
- C'est un mensonge ! m'interrompit une voix de jeune fille.  
C'était celle de Rose. La foule s'écarta pour la laisser passer.  
- A l'instant même, Kain, mon petit-ami, est revenu près de moi, déclara-t-elle avec émotion.  
Impossible ! Cornello aurait raison ? La foule émit un murmure d'ébahissement, visiblement heureuse pour Rose.  
- Félicitations Rose ! Kain est mort dans un accident, et pourtant il est de nouveau en vie ? interrogea le barbu.  
Rose se força tant bien que mal à sourire pour le confirmer.  
- Tu vois ? Et Rose n'est pas la seule à avoir vécu un tel miracle ! me reprocha la dame de tout à l'heure.  
- Oui !  
- Si ce n'est pas un miracle, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
J'avoue que leurs réactions me laissaient perplexe. Mais ils étaient vraiment trop disposés à croire tout ce qu'on leur racontait. Moi, j'avais besoin de voir avant de croire.  
- Quelqu'un a-t-il vraiment rencontré un seul de ces ressuscités ? leur demandai-je. Ou alors peut-être qu'il s'est juste arrangé pour que ces personnes aient quitté la ville et soient déclarées mortes avant de…  
- Silence ! m'interrompit une voix.  
Les statues du dieu Léto s'étaient soudainement mis en mouvement, se dirigeant vers nous. Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal…  
- Les statues de Léto viennent vers nous !  
- C'est un miracle !  
Et ils n'étaient même pas effrayés… Je voulu profiter de cette instant d'inattention pour fuir, mais les statues formaient déjà un cercle serré autour de nous… avec à leur tête l'intendant Clay qui se contenta d'adopter le même sourire sadique que son supérieur en guise de salut. C'était lui qui m'avait intimé de me taire quelques instants plus tôt.  
Une des statues embrocha soudainement l'armure d'Al, la projetant quelques mètres plus loin.  
- Al ! m'affolai-je.  
Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient aussi violents ! J'avais baissé ma garde et une des statues en profita pour m'assommer par derrière. La dernière chose que je vis était les statues de Léto qui s'acharnaient sur l'armure, et la foule qui observait la scène avec plaisir…

---

Quand je revins à moi, la première chose que je vis fut Cornello qui me dévisageait, l'air plus narquois que jamais. Je tentai de me dégager sans conviction mais deux de ses sbires me tenaient fermement. Nous étions dans l'église, devant l'immense statue de Léto. Remarquant soudainement ma montre accrochée à ma ceinture, Cornello l'arracha d'un geste.  
- Rends la moi ! réclamai-je immédiatement.  
Le Colonel allait sûrement en faire tout un plat si je lui annonçai que j'avais perdu ma montre, et en profiter pour me ridiculiser une fois de plus…  
- Alors voilà la preuve que tu es un Alchimiste National, hein ? demanda-t-il en la contemplant. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une… C'est grâce à elle que tu es capable de réaliser une transmutation sans cercle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce qu'elle agit comme un amplificateur, hein ?  
Je ne répondis pas. Les montres d'argent des alchimistes d'état étaient en effet censées amplifier leur pouvoir, mais à vrai dire je n'avais jamais constaté de différences. Cornello se mit de nouveau à rire cruellement. Je baissai la tête pour masquer mon sourire...

---

La porte s'ouvrit, et Rose entra avec un plateau repas, l'air toujours aussi atterrée. Le jour devait s'être levé à présent. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que j'étais enchaîné dans ce cachot, les mains croisées au dessus de la tête, et je commençai sérieusement à avoir des crampes. Autant en profiter !  
- Tu pourrais pas me faire manger, vu que mes bras sont attachés ? lui demandai-je en ouvrant grand la bouche  
Rose ne comprit pas mon humour. Elle posa le plateau sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la porte en courant.  
- Est-ce que c'est vraiment... ton petit ami ? l'arrêtai-je.  
Elle eut un léger sanglot, et quitta la pièce en trombe. Je soupirai. Tout ne se passait pas exactement comme je le souhaitai. Et comment j'allai bien pouvoir manger ?  
Je tentais tant bien que mal de rapprocher le plateau avec mes pieds quand j'entendis un petit bruit sur ma droite. On aurait dit que quelqu'un creusait le mur… Al ! J'avais failli attendre ! Je souris, rassuré.

--

"Votre supercherie sera bientôt dévoilée, annonçai-je à Cornello.  
Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de venir me rendre visite pour satisfaire sa soif de domination. Tant pis, je l'aurai prévenu. Alors comme ça, ils aimaient la radio à Lior ?  
- Les fidèles ne font pas la différence entre l'alchimie et les miracles, répondit-il. Non, l'alchimie et les miracles sont la même chose pour eux, et ça les rend heureux ! déclara-t-il avec un plaisir évident.  
Ce mec me répugnait vraiment, mais il fallait que je le fasse parler. Je fis semblant de m'intéresser à son discours.  
- Ah oui ? Et quels profits en tirez-vous dans l'histoire ?  
Cornello m'adressa ce qui lui servait de sourire pour toute réponse. Al devait avoir fini maintenant. J'insistai.  
- Alors c'était bien pour l'argent finalement !  
- Je peux obtenir autant d'argent que je veux grâce aux donations de mes fidèles, confirma-t-il. Mais ce que je voulais avant tout, c'était des fidèles prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour moi ! Ils croient que je peux ressusciter les gens, alors ils n'ont pas peur de la mort, et au final, ces fidèles deviendront l'armée ultime ! Tu imagines ? me demanda-t-il en me tournant le dos. Dans quelques années, je soumettrai entièrement ce pays !  
Et il se mit de nouveau à rire cruellement. Vraiment répugnant, et complètement cliché en plus : la seule originalité dans son plan de conquête du monde était qu'il débutait relativement en douceur, mais sans plus. Je l'avais laissé débiter ses âneries sans l'interrompre, mais je crois que ça suffisait, et à vrai dire ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais envie qu'il dise. Enfin, les auditeurs devaient déjà tous êtres paralysés de surprise.  
Je n'avais plus besoin de faire semblant d'être attaché, et laissai retomber mes bras.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça, l'interrompit-je.  
- Quoi ? rugit-il en se retournant.  
- Vous ne pouvez ressusciter personne n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je pour le relancer sur la bonne voie.  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il en toute sincérité.  
On y arrivait ! T'écoutes bien, Rose ?  
- Même si on tentait une transmutation humaine avec la Pierre Philosophale, le résultat serait totalement imprévisible !  
Je commençai à manger le pain que Rose m'avait apporté tout à l'heure.  
- Pourquoi prendrai-je ce risque pour un de mes fidèles…  
Sa voix déclinait au fur et à mesure que ses neurones l'avertissaient d'un détail anormal.  
Je lui fis un grand sourire en lui montrant mes mains déliées, et je m'écartai, le laissant voir le micro que Al avait installé tout à l'heure. Surprise !  
- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Depuis… Depuis quand ce micro est allumé ?  
- Depuis que vous êtes arrivé !  
- M…Mais… Comment as-tu obtenu mon matériel de retransmission ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Mon petit frère s'en est chargé ! Oh, celui que vous avez capturé hier, c'était juste une bricole que j'avais transmuté pour lui donner son apparence !  
Peut-être que maintenant, ils y réfléchiront deux fois avant de semer des statues de dieu partout dans leur ville, c'était tentant toute cette matière gratuite pour un alchimiste !  
- Non… Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Ne le croyez pas ! hurla-t-il, se rendant enfin compte qu'il avait un public.  
Complètement paniqué, il transmuta de nouveau une mitrailleuse de nulle-part et se déchaîna sur le micro. Je profitai de cet instant d'inattention pour transmuter mon bras et l'attaquer, tranchant en deux son arme.  
- Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Que vous étiez bien en dessous de nous ?  
Il recula en titubant, puis s'enfuit en poussant des petits cris ridicules. Je me lançai immédiatement à sa poursuite.

---

Pour vous le prouver, je vais éliminer cet hérétique en utilisant le pouvoir de Dieu !  
Cornello se tenait face à la foule en colère, et tentait de se justifier. Il n'avait pas perdu son temps et avait déjà ressorti son sourire rassurant de grand prêtre. C'était vraiment un manipulateur hors pair, et la population semblait déjà refroidie.  
- Admirez le pouvoir de Dieu ! cria-t-il en levant sa main gauche.  
D'un geste, il mit en mouvement toutes les statues de Léto qui entouraient l'église. Celles-ci étaient bien plus imposantes que celles disposées en ville. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour impressionner les fidèles.  
- C'est un miracle !  
- Les statues de Léto bougent !  
Il était de nouveau tout fier de lui, mais il finit par remarquer ma présence. Je me tenais juste derrière lui et observai son manège.  
- Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner, le prévins-je.  
Il sortit alors ma montre de sa poche, et la brandit comme un trophée de guerre  
- Sans ceci, tout ce que tu peux transmuter, c'est ton bras ! déclara-t-il avec assurance.  
Oh, encore une surprise pour toi crâne d'œuf !  
- Le vieux, je vais te montrer ce que c'est que la vrai colère de Dieu !  
Pardon Rose, je savais que je n'étais pas Dieu mais à choisir entre Cornello et moi, je crois que j'en étais quand même le plus proche.  
- Sache que je ne tire pas mes pouvoirs d'une montre de poche ! l'avertis-je  
Je claquait des mains et activait la statue de Léto qui se trouvait dans l'église, sans conteste la plus grande de toute la ville.  
Ce n'était pas bien difficile de faire bouger un objet inanimé, il suffisait de le décomposer et recomposer en continu pour donner l'illusion du mouvement, tout en lui insufflant l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'il continue à bouger de lui-même, ce qui permettait en quelque sorte de le contrôler (1). La statue était si grande qu'elle détruisit le toit de l'église en en sortant. Cornello n'en revenait pas, paralysé de stupeur.  
- Impossible… Même avec la Pierre Philosophale, je ne pourrais pas faire mouvoir une telle masse !  
Cette remarque aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais j'avais trop envie de lui en faire baver. La statue fit mine de frapper Cornello du poing, mais visa juste à côté, détruisant complètement le sol. Il se laissa tomber à terre, terrifié.  
Je m'approchai de lui. Il avait quelque chose que je voulais, et il le savait.  
- Non, je ne te donnerai pas la Pierre Philosophale ! s'écria-t-il en se recroquevillant et en tentant de protéger sa main, comme l'aurait fait un enfant à qui on tenterait de piquer son jouet.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de lui prendre de force. La bague se mit soudainement à briller, et Cornello à émettre des râles de douleurs.  
- Mon bras, mon bras ! gémissait-il.  
Il leva son bras gauche, totalement déformé par des composants mécaniques. Il avait sûrement transmuté divers objets dans son bras pour pouvoir faire surgir une mitrailleuse à volonté comme il le faisait, d'où leur présence, mais cette réaction, ça signifiait…  
- Un rejet ? m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi... Comment…  
Cornello semblait agoniser. Je le saisis précipitamment par le col, paniqué.  
- La ferme, ne crie pas « gyaa gyaa » pour un ou deux bras ! La pierre, montre moi la pierre ! lui ordonnai-je.  
Et sous mes yeux, la pierre se brisa…  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! La pierre philosophale est censée être parfaite, pourquoi elle s'est brisée ? hurlai-je en le secouant de plus belle.  
- Je.. je ne sais pas, je ne le savais pas ! se défendit-il précipitamment.  
Il avait encore plus peur de moi que de la statue…  
- Une fausse…, réalisai-je.  
- Je suis désolé, s'il te plait sauve moi, j'ai mal…, me supplia-t-il.  
- Une fausse ?  
- Sans la pierre je ne peux rien faire, aide moi s'il te plaît !  
- Une fausse ? répétai-je pour la troisième fois. J'ai fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, j'espérai vraiment pouvoir réparer mes conneries, et toi tu me sors que c'est une fausse ?  
Le monde s'effondrait. Je laissai retomber Cornello. Sa pierre philosophale était une fausse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que mes espoirs étaient ainsi réduits à néants, mais cette fois plus que les autres, j'y avais vraiment cru…  
- Hé le vieux…  
Je savais qu'il avait repris ses esprits et profitaient de mon désarroi pour tenter de m'attaquer par derrière. J'allai lui faire payer le dérangement !  
- Tu as trompé tous les gens de cette ville. Tu as essayé de nous tuer, énumérai-je. Et plus important, tu nous a fait perdre tout ce temps, tu nous a fait faire tout ça, et à la fin tout ce que j'ai c'est « oh excusez moi la pierre est fausse, je ne le savais pas ? ». Te fous pas de moi ! hurlai-je en lui balançant mon poing dans la gueule de toutes mes forces.  
Même si j'en avais envie depuis le début, ça ne me fit pas autant de bien que je ne l'aurai cru. Je quittai les lieux, dépité.

---

"Nous avons fait tout ça pour rien, soupirai-je en regardant ma montre que j'avais reprise à Cornello. J'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais enfin te rendre ton vrai corps, m'excusai-je en me tournant vers Al.  
J'avais retrouvé Al en m'éloignant de l'église, et nous nous étions assis sur le pont.  
- Tu devrais d'abord penser à toi, Nii-san. Et puis je trouve que les automails te rendent nerveux…, ajouta-t-il.  
C'était sûrement vrai, mais son cas était quand même le plus important.  
- J'y peux rien ! Bon, partons à la recherche de notre prochain indice, proposai-je en me relevant.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait…  
Rose se tenait devant nous, désespérée.  
- Les miracles du Grand Prêtre… C'était un espoir pour nous. Si nous avions la foi, les morts reviendraient à la vie… C'était notre seul espoir ! nous cria-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
J'y avais cru jusqu'au bout, mais elle était vraiment irrécupérable.  
- Tu veux dire que nous aurions dû laisser les choses comme elles étaient ? lui demandai-je.  
- Je… Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire maintenant ? Quelle est ma raison de vivre ? demanda-t-elle, désespérée. Réponds-moi…  
Elle fondit en larme. Je me détournai.  
- Décide toute seule. Lève toi et marche (2) . Après tout, tu as deux belles jambes pour le faire…  
Je m'éloignai sur ces mots, sans me retourner. Ce sera dur, mais elle allait devoir apprendre à se débrouiller seule. Je pensais que je ne la reverrai jamais. Je me trompais.

* * *

1 Bienvenue dans le monde des théories foireuses :D Vous avez rien compris ? Moi non plus ! (parce qu'en quoi c'est de l'alchimie de faire bouger des statues hein ? en plus on dirait qu'elles agissent de leur propre volonté). Si vous avez une explication rationnelle, je prends...  
2 yes, Ed IS god, ouvre les yeux Rose ! … ah non il peut pas parce que c'est moi, sorry.

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Y'a un tout petit peu d'improvisation dans ce chapitre, au moins 2-3 phrases inventées, mais y'en aura de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je prendrai de l'assurance XP (et y'a des trucs qui sortent du manga, je pouvais pas laisser passer le « ne crie pas gya gya pour un ou deux bras ! » XD) Et j'y croyais pas mais je suis arrivée à mes 4000 mots (... plus), youpi ! .  
Un dernier truc pas clair : d'où qu'il sort son manteau qu'il avait complètement détruit à la fin ? Réponse : de sa valise, je suis sûre qu'il en a une petite dizaine de rechange. Fin :p_

_A+ _


	4. Maman

_Et voici le chapitre 4 ! J'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire celui-là... D'abord parce que ça me déprimait, ensuite parce que c'était dur à écrire tout court. Adopter le point de vue d'un gamin n'est pas très intéressant, et c'est tellement décousu que j'ai préféré le faire... hum comme je l'ai fais ; Ca m'a posé de gros problème de temps, pitié si un prof de français passe par là, help T.T_

_Euh du coup j'ai presque envie de dire OOC, mais bon c'est FMA Revisited après tout XP_

* * *

"On a vraiment dû lire tous les livres qui parlent de la Pierre Philosophale, soupirai-je en feuilletant un livre qui n'avait rien à m'apprendre que je ne sache déjà. Nous nous étions arrêtés dans une bibliothèque, et pour changer nous cherchions des informations sur la pierre philosophale. Les livres sont supposés être des mines d'informations pour les alchimistes… Je commençais à en douter, au vu du peu de résultat qu'ils nous offraient.   
- La pierre du prêtre était une fausse, et nous n'avons plus de piste, récapitula Al. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- On devrait peut-être retourner à Central, me résignai-je.  
Al se pencha soudainement pour attraper un livre sur l'étagère du bas.  
- Nii-san ! Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il en me le montrant. « Introduction à l'Alchimie», ça ne te rappelle pas des souvenirs ?  
- Pas vraiment, répondit-je en le prenant.  
A regarder la couverture de plus près, si. Je l'ouvrai au hasard. Ce cercle de transmutation… Ça nous ramenait loin… Au tout début à vrai dire.

* * *

Tout avais commencé avec ce livre que nous avions trouvé dans la bibliothèque de notre père. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'entrer dans son bureau, mais nous venions d'apprendre à lire récemment et je voulais vraiment m'exercer avec un vrai livre. Alors ce jour là, quand maman était partie faire les courses, j'avais entraîné mon frère et nous étions entrés dans la pièce interdite. J'avais six ans, et Al cinq.Il y avait tellement de livres qu'ils ne rentraient pas tous dans la bibliothèque, et beaucoup étaient simplement empilés sur le sol. Nous avions très vite constaté que pas un seul livre ne traitait d'autre chose que d'alchimie. L'alchimie… A l'époque, j'étais loin de me douter de toutes les possibilités qu'elle offrait, et des conséquences que son utilisation pouvait avoir. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que c'était une science, que c'était compliqué, et que mon père était un alchimiste réputé… et c'était tout.  
Nous avions bien du vider la moitié de la bibliothèque avant de trouver un livre abordable : « Introduction à l'alchimie ». Bien qu'écrit pour des adultes, ce livre s'adressait avant tout à des débutants, et les explications et exercices qu'il proposait me paraissaient limpide. Il n'y avait qu'à suivre les instructions du livre à la lettre pour réussir, comme pour une recette de cuisine. Al et moi avions été enchantés par cette découverte, et nous nous étions précipités chez Winry pour le lui montrer  
Un des premiers exercices du livre était de transmuter une poupée de chiffons, et nous avions décidé de lui en faire une, mais nous lui avions seulement dit que nous allions lui faire un cadeau. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que nous voulions faire et s'impatientait en nous prévenant qu'on allait se faire gronder si on dessinait par terre. Je me souviens qu'elle tenait Den dans les bras. C'était encore un chiot à l'époque, et elle avait toutes ses pattes. Ses parents venaient tout juste de le lui donner pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop seule pendant leur absence. J'avais même osé en être jaloux.  
Al et moi avions recopié le cercle de transmutation, disposé au centre les ingrédients requis, puis nous avions tous deux posé nos mains sur les bords du cercle pour l'activer. C'était encore plus simple que je ne l'osais l'imaginer, et j'étais vraiment content et fier. Je me disais déjà que l'alchimie était un truc génial. Mais Winry s'était soudainement mise à crier et à pleurer, terrorisée, et Den à aboyer frénétiquement. Nous nous étions immédiatement arrêtés. 

---

C'était notre première transmutation, et même si nous l'avions réussi, elle me laissa un sentiment d'échec. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Winry. Elle avait eu peur, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, parce que j'étais trop concentré et excité pour m'effrayer des formes par lesquelles passait la poupée avant d'être finalisée. Winry s'était plainte et nos parents s'étaient rassemblés chez elle pour en parler. Al et moi avions attendu longtemps dehors, très inquiets. Nous avions fait une grosse bêtise, et nous allions être punis. Et nous ne l'avions même pas fait exprès.  
J'étais vraiment anxieux de connaître notre sort, mais quand maman était sortit, elle ne nous avait pas grondé. Elle avait même l'air heureuse  
- Allons les garçons, pas la peine de faire cette tête, nous avait-elle dit en souriant.  
J'étais vraiment soulagé de sa réaction, et nous étions gaiement tous les trois rentrés à la maison. Sur le chemin de retour nous avions montré à maman le livre que nous avions utilisé. Elle avait eut l'air surprise que nous puissions comprendre ce qui y était écrit, et nous avait demandé quand notre père nous avait appris l'alchimie. C'était une question bizarre, si on considère que cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il était parti. Je le voyais mal revenir en quatrième vitesse pour nous enseigner l'alchimie. Mais c'était comme ça, maman aimait parler de lui comme s'il était toujours là.

---

Un jour papa était tout simplement parti, sans nous dire où ni pourquoi. Il avait fait ses valises, et nous avait dit au revoir. Maman lui avait fait ses adieux en souriant, comme si elle le savait depuis toujours. Je pensais qu'il partait juste en voyage, mais dès qu'il fut hors de vue, maman s'étais mise à pleurer. Et puis plus les jours passaient, et moins elle souriait. Son regard se perdait souvent dans le vide, et quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait, elle pleurait, encore et encore. Elle était si triste que j'avais l'impression que papa était mort. J'ai vite compris qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

---

Mais pourtant, ce jour-là, après notre première transmutation, elle nous avait sourit de bon cœur. Alors à partir de ce jour, Al et moi nous consacrions entièrement à l'alchimie. Maman avait l'air fier de nous, et elle nous autorisa à consulter les livres de notre père. Elle nous félicitait, et nous rivalisions tous les deux, juste parce que ça la rendait heureuse. Et à cette époque, je ne voyais pas d'autre fonction à l'alchimie que de réaliser de jolies choses pour faire sourire maman.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, nous étions assez doués pour réaliser des transmutations sans recopier sur un livre. . Al et moi avions chacun fait un cheval en fer, et nous avions couru le montrer à maman. J'avais huit ans et Al sept. Celui de Al ressemblait plus à un cochon cabossé qu'à un cheval, mais maman l'avait quand même félicité chaleureusement, et s'était exclamé pour la énième fois que nous étions les dignes fils de notre père. Même si je n'avais jamais eu la moindre envie de ressembler à mon père, il ne pouvait pas y avoir meilleur compliment dans la bouche de maman, et j'étais vraiment heureux qu'elle nous le répète encore et encore.  
Mais Al avait alors fait l'erreur de demander si papa nous féliciterait aussi quand il reviendrait. Le sourire de maman s'était voilé, comme à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait notre père, puis elle avait répondue "oui" en souriant de nouveau.  
Mais ce nouveau sourire n'avait plus rien à voir avec le premier... Il était faux. Non seulement elle mentait, mais elle se forçait à sourire. Tous les efforts que nous déployions à lui faire oublier sa tristesse était anéanti par la seule mention de papa. Et je savais très bien qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, et ça m'énervait que Al ait l'air d'y croire, que maman se force à y croire ! Ce jour là plus que les autres, je ne pouvais pas supporter ce sourire triste et forcé, et je suis parti en courant, en prétextant que j'allais voir Winry. 

---

J'étais allé m'asseoir sur la colline la plus haute, celle depuis laquelle on pouvait voir tout le village, la forêt, les montagnes, celle où on avait l'impression d'être tout près des nuages. Al et moi y montions souvent pour regarder les trains passer, parce que ça nous amusait.J'essayai désespérément de chasser le sourire triste de ma mère de mon esprit. Al m'avait suivi et s'était assis à côté de moi en me regardant d'un air interrogateur.  
- Nii-chan, tu détestes papa ? m'avait-il demandé.  
Non, pas vraiment... Je ne me rappelai pas assez de lui pour le détester. Au plus profond de ma mémoire, tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir, c'était de son dos large et de sa queue de cheval, de sa tête plongée dans les livres en train d'étudier. C'est la seule image que j'ai, je ne me souviens même pas qu'il m'ait jamais adressé la parole. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'entrer dans son bureau mais il laissait la porte ouverte, alors parfois je passais la tête pour le regarder. Et il ne s'apercevait jamais de ma présence, ou du moins il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se retourner. Peut-être que j'exagère, peut-être qu'il s'était déjà retourné, peut-être qu'il me parlait, peut-être que c'était un bon père, peut-être que des fois il me prenait dans ses bras... mais quoi qu'il ait pu faire, je ne m'en rappelai pas. Non, ce n'était pas mon père que je détestais, c'était l'effet que son absence produisait sur maman, et le sourire faux qu'elle arborait quand on parlait de lui.  
Al s'était excusée tristement quand je lui avais expliqué mes raisons, et je m'étais alors rendu compte qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir indirectement énervé. Pourtant ce n'était absolument pas sa faute et il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir, mais Al était et sera toujours Al. Alors je lui avais remonté le monral et proposé d'aller voir Winry, pour de vrai cette fois.

---

Il faut croire qu'il y a des jours où on ferait vraiment mieux de rester couché. Ce jour-là, Winry n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer avec nous. Quand nous étions entrés joyeusement dans la maison, nous l'avions trouvé en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, écroulée sur la table du salon. Mamie Pinako serrait les dents.  
Quand Winry s'étais rendu compte de notre présence, elle nous avait crié que ses parents étaient morts.  
Je ne voulais pas le croire. Les parents de Winry étaient médecin. Ça me paraissait incroyable que des personnes dont le métier est de soigner les autres puissent mourir. Et les parents de Winry étaient juste partis en voyage, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir. Ils avaient prévenu qu'ils seraient absent longtemps, c'était même pour ça qu'ils lui avaient offert Den, mais ils ne pouvaient pas mourir !  
Winry avait expliqué entre deux sanglots que c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient médecins qu'ils étaient partis à la guerre d'Ishbal pour soigner les victimes, et qu'ils y étaient morts. Quand Al avait tenté de lui remonter le moral en parlant de notre père, elle avait crié méchamment que ça n'avait rien à voir, qu'ils étaient morts et que ça voulait dire qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Jamais.  
Inconsciemment, Al pensait comme moi qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence entre le fait que notre père soit mort ou vivant, mais il était vrai qu'aussi minime qu'il fut, il y avait toujours un espoir qu'il revienne un jour. Mais Winry avait tort. Ses parents aussi pouvaient revenir.  
- J'ai lu un livre qui parlait des homoncules, lui avais-je expliqué. C'est des humains artificiels qui n'ont pas d'âme, mais ça veut dire qu'il est possible de créer des humains, et donc avec l'alchimie peut-être qu'on pourrait …  
Mamie Pinako m'avait immédiatement fait taire en me criant que c'était interdit. Elle m'avait expliqué furieusement que l'alchimie n'était pas parfaite et qu il n'y aurait pas besoin d'eux, les créateurs d'automails, si c'était le cas. Mais si c'était écrit dans le livre, c'est qu'on pouvait le faire. Je l'insultai et elle nous jeta dehors. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère.

---

Mamie Pinako ne m'avait pas laissé finir, mais je me disais que si on pouvait créer des humains artificiels avec l'alchimie, ça ne serait pas un problème de lier l'esprit d'un mort à un nouveau corps. Parce que les esprits des morts survivaient à leur corps bien sûr. Et même si ces homoncules n'avaient pas d'âme, je me disais que ce n'était pas un composant essentiel du corps humain, ce n'était pas grave si elle manquait...

C'était la première fois que j'envisageai d'utiliser l'alchimie pour autre chose que de créer des jolies choses inutiles, et si Mamie Pinako n'avait pas été aussi énervée ce jour là, j'aurai tenté de ressusciter les parents de Winry, parce que ça me faisait vraiment de la peine de la voir aussi triste. Mais la colère sans précédent de Mamie m'avais freiné. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que je vivrai la même chose qu'elle quelques années plus tard, et que je n'aurai plus autant de scrupules à tenter l'expérience. J'aurai voulu n'avoir jamais lu ce livre.

---

Al et moi avions ensuite laissé Winry à ses pleurs et étions rentrés tristement chez nous. Nous n'avions pas parlé, mais je sais que nous pensions la même chose, et quand nous avions aperçu maman, nous nous étions tous les deux jetés dans ses bras. J'étais incapable de retenir mes larmes, et Maman avait été très surprise qu'un grand garçon comme moi se laisse ainsi aller.C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que j'avais arrêté de pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais ce jour là j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. J'imaginais trop bien ce que Winry pouvais ressentir. J'avais tellement peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose, tellement peur qu'un jour, maman ne soit plus là. Si du jour au lendemain, elle n'était plus là pour nous féliciter comme pour nous gronder. Si du jour au lendemain, je ne pouvais plus voir ses faux sourires comme ses sourires sincères.  
Quand nous avions enfin réussi à dire à maman ce qui nous troublait, elle avait elle aussi été très attristée. Des larmes avaient coulées discrètement le long de ses joues, mais elle s'était retenue du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Puis elle nous avait pris dans ses bras, et nous avais promis qu'elle ne nous quitterait jamais. Malgré ses efforts mes pleurs ne firent que redoubler.  
Parce qu'en faisant sa promesse, Maman s'était forcée à sourire, comme quand elle nous mentait.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, le calme était revenu. Winry s'était bien remise de la mort de ses parents, et nous étions tous les trois aussi joyeux qu'avant. Maman était de plus en plus souvent malade, mais ce n'était jamais bien grave. De temps en temps elle avait une migraine ou une poussée de fièvre, alors nous allions souvent faire les courses à sa place pour la soulager. Nous étions inquiet, mais nous faisions de notre mieux pour ne pas le lui montrer.  
Ce jour là, elle nous avait envoyé acheter des fruits et légumes au marché, et nous faisions la course pour arriver le premier à la maison. J'avais dix ans, et Al neuf . J'avais gagné la course sans difficulté. Al avait peut-être toujours été le plus fort de nous deux, mais moi j'avais toujours été le plus rapide. J'avais ouvert la porte à la volée en m'excusant joyeusement de notre retard, sans me douter de ce qui m'attendait derrière. J'en avais laissé tomber mon panier.  
Maman étalée sur le sol, inerte. Elle transpirait et respirait difficilement. Et elle ne bougeait pas. Nous l'appelions désespérément mais elle ne bougeait pas. 

---

Nous avions hissé maman sur son lit et j'étais aller chercher Mamie Pinako qui avait appelé un docteur. Le docteur avait l'air perplexe en l'examinant, ce qui n'était pas pour nous rassurer. Mamie était ensuite sortie discuter avec lui, et Al et moi étions restés assis aux côtés de maman, plus inquiets que jamais. Si seulement maman pouvait au moins ouvrir les yeux.  
Elle finit par reprendre conscience, et le premier mot qu'elle prononça était "Chéri…"

---

J'avais compris qu'elle parlait de notre père. C'est normal, c'était son mari, c'était la personne qui était censée la supporter dans ces moments difficiles. Il fallait qu'il revienne. Maman voulait le voir donc il fallait qu'il revienne, parce qu'elle se sentirait sûrement mieux si elle le voyait.Papa n'avait laissé aucun indice sur sa destination, mais en fouillant son bureau, nous avions trouvé un tas de lettres qui lui étaient adressés. Il suffisait d'écrire à leur expéditeur. Si ces gens connaissaient tous papa, peut-être qu'il y en avait un qui avait des nouvelles de lui et qui pourrait lui dire de revenir. Et même si je n'avais aucune envie qu'il croit qu'on ait besoin de lui, je me devais le chercher, parce qu'au plus profond de moi je savais que c'était la dernière volonté de maman.

---

Cette fois là, maman ne se remit jamais Sa fièvre dura pendant des jours et des jours. De temps en temps elle tombait, et maman était même assez consciente pour nous parler. A un moment, elle eut même assez de forces pour se relever, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Nous lui avions dit que nous cherchions papa, et elle en avait eut l'air heureuse. Al et moi avions passé des heures à écrire toutes les lettres. Il devait bien y en avoir une cinquantaine. J'étais soudainement content que mon père soit aussi réputé pour que tant de gens lui écrivent. Et ils vivaient tous aux quatre coins du pays. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui l'avait vu.

---

Mais les jours passaient et nous ne recevions aucune réponse. Tous les matins nous courrions vers le facteur plein d'espoir, mais il n'y avait jamais rien. Mamie et les voisins venaient régulièrement pour nous aider. Beaucoup tentaient de nous remonter le moral, discutaient avec maman quand elle était réveillée… Mais au bout de quelques semaines, la fièvre de maman empira plus que jamais, et les visiteurs arrêtèrent de plaisanter. Ce jour là, tous s'étaient réuni dans la cuisine, et personne ne parlait. Al et moi étions resté seul près de maman, et nous lui tenions la main. Nous nous étions rarement éloigné de son lit pendant tout le temps de sa maladie. Maman était consciente.  
- Il reste de l'argent que Papa nous a laissé… Je n'ai pas tout utilisé, avait-elle dit entre deux souffles. Utilisez-le pour vivre ensemble, et soutenez-vous mutuellement. C'était une phrase tellement solennelle… Un frisson m'avait parcouru le dos. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi parlait-elle comme si elle allait partir ?  
- De quoi tu parles Maman ? lui avais-je demandé en tremblant  
Elle avait promis de ne pas nous laisser !  
- Pourrais-tu transmuter quelque chose pour moi, Edward ? m'avais-t-elle alors prié. Oui… une couronne de fleurs me plairait beaucoup.  
Une couronne de fleurs ?  
- Il m'en faisait... toujours, avait-elle murmuré en fermant les yeux.  
Ce furent ses derniers mots. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je compris que si maman était aussi heureuse qu'on pratique l'alchimie, c'était parce que ça lui rappelait papa. La pression de ses doigts se relâcha, et elle sembla s'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil.  
Le docteur, qui nous regardait sans dire un mot, secoua la tête et nous dit d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Il y eut beaucoup d'agitation, de cris, de pleurs…. Mais je refusai de croire que maman était partie.

* * *

Il y eut beaucoup de monde à son enterrement. Au moins, maman était très aimée. Au fil des heures, la foule s'était peu à peu dispersée, pour ne finir par laisser que Al, Winry, Mamie Pinako et moi. Al était effondré et il pleurait depuis des heures. Et moi, cela faisait des heures que je regardai fixement la tombe en me demandant pourquoi quelqu'un avait gravé le nom de ma mère sur ce caillou.  
Mamie et Winry avaient fini par nous laisser à leur tour. J'ignore combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi tous les deux sans bouger ni parler, mais le soleil était en train de se coucher. Al avait fini par se calmer et regardait lui aussi la tombe sans rien dire. Je n'avais pas pleuré, et je ne pleurais pas. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous idiots ? Est-ce qu'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas savoir ? D'accord ce n'était pas si simple, mais les morts pouvaient revenir à la vie. Alors je refusai de pleurer la mort de maman. Parce que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne revienne.  
- Nii-chan. J'ai faim. Et j'ai froid. Rentrons à la maison, me supplia finalement Al  
- Al. Faisons revivre Maman.

* * *

Mamie aurait pu me dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, rien ne pouvait me dissuader cette fois-ci. Il s'agissait de ma mère. De notre mère. De Maman. Et même si Al avait l'air inquiet à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'interdit, lui aussi brûlait de revoir son sourire. Même son sourire triste.  
- Regarde ! Ses équations ! m'exclamai-je en montrant à mon frère ce que je venais de trouver  
A présent, il n'y avait plus personne pour nous empêcher de fouiller le bureau de papa. Et quelques soient mes ressentiments envers lui, je ne pouvais pas nier que c'était un scientifique de génie et que les notes de recherche qu'il avait laissé ne pouvaient que nous être précieuses.  
- Je ne comprends pas tous les détails mais ça parle de transmutation humaine. Si nous pouvions les déchiffrer…  
Il manquait des éléments. Quelques soient ses raisons, papa avait fait des recherches sur le sujet, mais il n'avait sûrement pas eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout.  
- Mais ça dit que la transmutation humaine est interdite, s'affola Al  
- N'importe qui serait heureux de voir une personne morte revenir ! répliquai-je. C'est juste parce que personne n'y arrivait que les adultes l'ont interdit. Et si tous ceux qui l'ont tentée ont échoués, c'est parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'il faut. Nous, nous réussirons, le rassurai-je. Et si toi, moi et maman pouvions vivre tous les trois ensemble à nouveau, je suis sûr que maman serait contente elle aussi !  
- Mais nous devrions peut-être demander à papa d'abord…, insista Al.  
Je sentis la rage m'envahir. Si jusqu'à maintenant, je ne détestais pas papa, à présent c'était le cas. Rien que penser à lui m'horripilait. Maman ne demandait qu'à le voir, c'était sa dernière volonté, elle aurait même sûrement guéri s'il avait daigné se montrer, mais rien, aucune trace de lui. Et nous n'avions reçu qu'une dizaine de lettres en réponse à nos envois. Personne ne savait où il était, et pourtant j'étais sûr qu'il n'était pas mort. Il l'avait fait exprès.  
- Maman est morte à cause de lui, fulminai-je. Maman l'attendait, mais il n'est même pas venu aux funérailles. Alors si lui ne peut pas le faire, je le ferai. Je le ferai !

* * *

Nous nous rendîmes vite compte que c'était une opération extrêmement compliquée, et que nous n'arriverions jamais ne serait-ce qu'à déchiffrer les notes de papa avec nos connaissances actuelles. Alors nous nous trouvâmes un professeur, et nous réapprîmes l'alchimie. Notre entraînement fut rude. Notre maître ne pratiquait pas la méthode douce et tout son enseignement semblait voué à nous détourner de la voie que nous avions choisi, même si elle ignorait nos véritables intentions. Et pourtant, toutes les épreuves qu'elle nous imposa ne firent que nous endurcir et renforcer notre détermination. Et un jour…

* * *

"Eau, 35 litres. Carbone, 20 kilos. Ammoniac, 4 litres. Chaux, 1,5 kg, énumérai-je. - Phosphore, 800g. Sel, 250g. Salpêtre, 100g. Fluor, 7,5g. Fer, 5g. Silicium 3g, continua Al  
Nous avions tracé le cercle, rassemblé tous les ingrédients… Tout était prêt.  
- Ce sont tous les éléments nécessaires pour réaliser le corps d'un adulte moyen, récapitulai-je. Et voilà l'équation pour le réaliser. Nous allons rappeler l'esprit de Maman, et lier son esprit à ce corps.  
- Nii-san, tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? s'inquiéta mon frère.  
- Il est trop tard pour douter, Al.  
- Mais l'alchimie est basée sur le principe d'équivalence non ? insista-t-il. Nous avons les matériaux pour le corps… mais qu'est-ce qu'on va utiliser pour transmuter l'esprit de Maman à l'intérieur ?  
Si à ce moment là, j'avais été moins obstiné. Si j'avais été moins sûr de moi. Si j'avais écouté mon petit frère, rien ne serait arrivé. Al savait que quelque chose manquait, il n'était pas certain de notre réussite, il me l'avait dit, et je ne l'avais pas écouté. Tout est de ma faute.  
- Tends ton doigt, lui ordonnai-je  
Je lui fis une légère coupure à l'index, et fis de même sur le mien. Ça faisait un peu mal, mais ce n'était rien. Nous fîmes tous deux couler une goutte de sang sur les ingrédients.  
- C'est les indications… pour l'esprit, murmurai-je  
Je ne voyais rien de mieux que le sang que nous partagions avec notre mère pour rappeler son âme. Les gouttes vinrent tâcher les éléments de deux cercles rouges  
- Ça devrait être bon. Allons-y, Al ! 

---

Et sur le prétexte de l'échange équivalent, je perdis ma jambe gauche et mon bras droit, et pire que tout, mon petit frère.

---

"C'est… ? s'étonna Al en reprenant conscience, examinant son nouveau corps - Je suis désolé, Al, m'excusai-je entre deux souffles.  
Je n'arrivai plus à respirer. Mon sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Tout était flou. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?  
- Nii-san ! s'écria-t-il se précipitant vers moi. Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Et… ton bras…, s'interrompit-il en réalisant mon état.  
- Avec mon bras... tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est placer ton esprit dans l'armure qui était là, expliquai-je péniblement  
- Nii-san ! …et… maman ?  
- Elle n'était pas humaine, répondit-je  
Al aperçut la "chose"  
- Non ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? paniqua-t-il. Ta théorie était parfaite !  
- Ce n'est pas ma théorie qui était fausse. C'est nous qui avions tort.

---

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais allongé dans un lit et couvert de bandages. Mamie, Winry et un homme étaient en train de parler. Et Al était là aussi, dans ce faux corps... Ses cris de terreurs résonnaient toujours dans ma tête. Je fermai les yeux et fis semblant de continuer à dormir pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.  
L'inconnu était un militaire. Il parlait de moi et disait qu'il était rare de survivre à une transmutation humaine, et que je pourrais devenir un excellent alchimiste national. Mamie avait l'air en colère et l'a mis à la porte. Il est parti en déclarant qu'il était le lieutenant Roy Mustang et que je n'aurais qu'à le contacter à Central si j'étais intéressé.

---

Mamie, maman nous a laissé beaucoup d'argent, commençai-je alors qu'elle me refaisait mes bandages. - Idiot, ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'argent.  
- C'est pas ça. Fais-moi des automails avec cet argent s'il te plait. Je vais aller voir ce dénommé Roy, et devenir un alchimiste national, annonçai-je. Et j'ai besoin de pouvoir marcher pour ça.  
- Alors tu écoutais ? soupira-t-elle  
Je l'ignorai et continuai.  
- Mon maître m'a dit que si je devenais un alchimiste national, j'aurai le droit de lire des documents extrêmement rares, et que j'obtiendrais des fonds pour mener des recherches sur ce que je voudrais. Elle m'a aussi dit que la montre des alchimistes d'état amplifie leurs pouvoirs alchimiques…  
Mamie retira sa pipe de sa bouche et me regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air désapprobateur  
- Et est-ce que ton maître ne t'aurait pas aussi dit que si jamais une guerre éclate, tu seras forcé d'y aller ? me reprocha-t-elle. L'alchimie devrait être utilisée pour faire le bien, pour aider les gens, mais pourtant si tu rentres dans l'armée et si l'ordre en est donné, tu pourrais être amené à blesser, à tuer des gens en utilisant l'alchimie ! Et j'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire que c'était un alchimiste national qui avait pris la vie de mon fils et de sa femme, ajouta-t-elle avec rancœur.  
Si, bien sûr que mon maître m'avait dit tout ça. Elle avait même dit qu'elle nous tuerait si jamais l'un de nous caressait l'idée de vendre son âme à l'armée juste en échange de quelques avantages. Mais j'avais bien réfléchi. Peu importe les sacrifices que cela impliquait, tout ce qui m'importait c'était de réparer mes erreurs, et pour cela j'étais prêt à tout, même à tuer si c'était nécessaire.  
- Je me fiche de devenir un chien à la solde des militaires, répondit-je. Et il y a une chose que je dois faire.  
- Ed… tu veux toujours… ? s'étrangla Mamie Pinako.  
Mais j'avais déjà pris ma décision, et rien n'aurait pu m'en dissuader

* * *

Tiens bon ! m'encourageais Winry. Mamie Pinako et elle étaient en train de m'installer mes automails. Et ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal.  
- C'est les meilleurs que nous ayons jamais fait !  
Je me mordais la lèvre aussi fort que je pouvais. Je ne devais pas crier. Je ne devais pas pleurer !  
- Je suis assez surprise, s'étonna mamie Pinako en s'essuyant le front et en me regardant avec de grands yeux. Même un adulte hurlerait de douleur lors du raccordement de chaque nerf…  
Ca n'avait rien à voir. La douleur physique n'était rien comparée à la souffrance mentale que j'avais infligée à Al. Cette douleur, elle ne pouvait que me confirmer que j'étais vivant, que j'étais capable de ressentir la souffrance. Mais Al ne le pouvait plus. A cause de moi, il avait perdu son corps, et il ne pouvait même plus ressentir cette souffrance libératrice. Alors la moindre des choses, c'était de ne me pas me plaindre. Et si je devais souffrir à sa place, je le ferai.  
- Cette douleur… n'est rien comparée à la sienne, murmurai-je en réponse

* * *

La rééducation fut longue et douloureuse. Je me surpassai. Mamie n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que la durée normale était de trois ans et que j'allais cracher le sang si je me forçais trop, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre autant de temps. Il ne me fallu que quelques mois, mais c'était déjà énorme. Al et moi eûmes donc le temps de nous habituer à nos nouveau corps et à notre nouvelle condition avant de partir à l'aventure. Et ce fut dur au début. Très dur. Mes erreurs ne faisaient que tourner en boucle constamment dans ma tête, et il n'y avait pas une seule seconde où j'arrivai à oublier ma propre stupidité. J'osai à peine adresser la parole à mon frère, parce que j'étais sûr qu'il m'en voulait, et qu'il me haïssait.Mais si c'était effectivement le cas, il l'avait toujours bien caché. Malgré tout ce qu'il devait endurer, Al ne changea pas. Bien sûr il était beaucoup moins enjoué et enthousiaste qu'avant, mais malgré la perte de son corps et sa nouvelle apparence effrayante, il resta le même et m'encourageait de tout son cœur pour que je me remette. Alors progressivement, les choses s'arrangèrent.Le jour où je me sentis complètement à l'aise avec mes automails, je le rejoignis près de la rivière, où Al s'entraînait comme tous les jours. Il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, mais je pense qu'il le faisait pour se sentir en harmonie avec son corps malgré tout.- Faisons comme d'habitude, Nii-san, proposa-t-il en m'apercevant. C  
omme si rien n'avait changé…  
- « Pour faire travailler ton esprit, tu dois faire travailler ton corps », citai-je. C'est ce que disait notre maîitre hein ? Mais Al, est-ce que tu peux le faire avec ce corps ? demandai-je, à moitié pour le taquiner, et à moitié pour exprimer mes doutes.  
- Je ne perdrai pas face à des automails, répondit-il simplement.  
Et nous combattîmes tous deux longtemps, sérieusement tout en faisant semblant. Même si je ne pouvais pas le blesser je ne tenais pas à en profiter, et lui se défendait plus qu'il ne m'attaquait. Mes nouveaux membres réagissaient à merveille. C'était même mieux que les vrais. Je sentais que cette jambe d'acier ne fléchirait pas.  
- Nii-san, tu es sérieux quand tu parles de devenir un Alchimiste National ? me demanda Al tout en continuant le combat.  
- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai en devenir un ou pas, mais je vais aller voir ce Roy  
- Ne fais pas ça.  
- J'ai déjà pris ma décision.  
- Alors j'en deviendrai un aussi.  
- Tu ne peux pas.  
- Nii-san, tu veux toujours transmuter maman ? s'indigna-t-il alors. Tu disais que nous avions eu tort ! Alors pourquoi…?  
J'esquivai son attaque. Il s'écroula à terre.  
- Je deviendrai un alchimiste national, déclara-t-il en se relevant. Et je trouverai un moyen de te rendre ton bras et ta jambe !  
- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, le rassurai-je.  
- Mais c'est de ma faute ! s'écria-t-il. Si je n'avais pas été d'accord avec toi, tu n'aurais pas perdu ta jambe !  
C'est faux Al. Tu m'avais prévenu. Tu me l'avais dit. C'est moi qui ne t'avais pas écouté.  
- Tu as même perdu ton bras en liant mon esprit à cette armure…  
Incroyable. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir. Comme quand nous étions petits. Il s'en voulait toujours quand j'étais énervé ou que je faisais une bêtise, parce qu'il pensait que c'était sa faute. Est-ce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas changé ? N'importe qui serait devenu fou dans son état, mais lui était resté le même, toujours aussi pur. Et au lieu de s'inquiéter pour lui, il s'inquiétait pour moi….  
Je le projetai dans l'eau d'un coup de pied. C'était risqué mais elle n'était pas du tout profonde sur la berge, et c'était une manière de lui rafraîchir les idées.  
- Dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire avec ce corps ? demandai-je pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.  
Il ne répondit pas. Je l'aidai à sortir de l'eau.  
- Je trouverai un moyen pour te redonner ton vrai corps, annonçai-je devant son silence.  
- Tu as abandonné, pour maman ? s'étonna-t-il  
- Il n'y a probablement rien dans ce monde qui ait une valeur équivalente à la vie de maman et…, murmurai-je en réponse.  
Et croire le contraire avait vraiment été déshonorer sa mémoire. Même si à proprement parler et comme le répétait souvent notre maître, les êtres humains étaient insignifiant à l'échelle de l'univers, chacun d'eux était irremplaçable dans notre coeur. Alors c'était vraiment stupide, stupide d'essayer.  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus, finis-je par lui avouer  
Qu'est-ce qu'il me disait que l'âme de Al allait rester liée à cette armure ? C'était déjà théoriquement impossible, alors je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de le considérer comme du. Je devais lui rendre son corps le plus vite possible, et ce par tous les moyens  
- Alors je vais venir avec toi, déclara Al d'un ton décidé.  
- Pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je, stupéfait  
- Tu te relâches trop quand je ne suis pas avec toi !  
- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? demandai-je, désespéré.  
Même si c'était sûrement vrai  
- Je ne veux jamais… être séparé de toi, avoua-t-il à son tour.  
Je ne tentai pas de le dissuader davantage. Moi non plus je ne voulais pour rien au monde être séparé de lui.

* * *

Alors le 3 octobre 1911, nous avons fait nos bagages et brûlé notre maison. Le bureau de papa. Les photos. Les lettres. Le lit de maman. La balançoire. Tout. Tout partait en fumée sous nos yeux. Les flammes montèrent jusqu'au toit, et dévorèrent goulûment chaque parcelle de nos souvenirs.Winry et Pinako nous avaient regardé faire. Winry se mis à pleurer. Et encore une fois, je ne savais pas pourquoi.  
- Tu n'as pas changé, Winry, constatai-je en souriant tristement.  
Je n'étais même pas sûr de revoir Winry et Pinako un jour... Il était hors de question que je revienne avant d'avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire.  
Et Al et moi partîmes, sans un regard en arrière. Je n'éprouvai aucun regret. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais nous nous engagions sur un chemin plein d'épines, alors pour ne jamais être tenté de faire marche arrière, c'était nécessaire. J'avais 11 ans et demi, Al 10.

* * *

_C'est du mélo hein ? -- J'espère que quelqu'un a eu le courage de tout lire_

_réponses aux reviews_

_Yami Ayashi > merci, mais là c'est pas marrant T.T_

_Al-kE-mE> j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi c'est grace à Ed qu'on va sur la lune XD (parce qu'il se lance dans les fusées ?)  
_

_Joana Serenity> merci, à mon avis Ed doit penser beaucoup de bien de Dante et Envy aussi :)_

_Lou> XD la suite, mais lentement ! _

_Kokonaru> moi aussi j'aime pas ces deux épisodes. Merci d'être le seul à dire que j'ai été trop méchante avec Rose, Ed devrait avoir au moins une pensée positive envers elle, ça mériterait que je réécrive mais je le ferai pas puisque j'aime pas ces deux épisodes :x Pour la suite tu peux toujours crever >D_


End file.
